Gotham's Guardians
by rangermaid
Summary: A series. Story Four Posted: Life, death and birthday parties. Business as usual.
1. Story 1

As we express our gratitude, we must never forget that the highest appreciation is not to utter words, but to live by them. ~John Fitzgerald Kennedy

* * *

><p><strong>A Simple Prayer of Thanks<strong>

Jason Todd-Wayne looked up from his video-games at the knocking at his door, rolling his eyes. Only one person knocked like that; three firm, yet hesitant, knocks; a pattern well recognizable. He grinned as he stood up. Well, that and the fact only one person ever sought him out while he was moping. He threw open the door with a flourish and grinned cheekily at the intruder.

"Hey."

"Hey." Dick Grayson shifted from one foot to another as he attempted to warm himself in the cool autumn afternoon. "C'n I come in?"

Jason paused for a moment. He was always loathe to let anyone in his sanctuary. When Bruce had offered the old barn as Jason's own clubhouse type building he had jumped at the opportunity. It had been a wise move; the young man needed his own space, a place to deal with his anger and emotions on his own. It was also working; the boy was more open; he was beginning to belong. Still, it had surprised Bruce when Jason had started letting Dick into the place they were now calling his 'lair'.

"Eh." He shrugged and let the older boy in. Shivering slightly, Dick watched Jason put away his games.

"It's cold…why don't you turn the heat up?"

"Didn't notice." Jason smiled at his brother. "Cold never really bothered me."

"No kidding…" Dick perched on the back of the overstuffed couch as he watched the boy tidy up. "Dinner'll be ready soon…you should wash up."

Jason watched him slowly shift up to a crouch on the back, then begin to shift from his feet to his hands, trying to bring himself into a handstand. Jason had never understood the Romney's obsession with heights or inability to stay on the ground for more than five minutes. "You sound chipper…"

Dick shrugged. "Whatever. You comin' or do I gotta sic Alfred on you?"

"I'm coming…"

"Good boy, fratelui mai mic."

"I hate when you do that."

"That's why I do it."

Jason made a face. Teaching Dick to smart-mouth may not have been a wise move… "Come on, dude, do you honestly think I'd be late for Turkey Day? Al would murder me in my bed…"

The circus boy frowned. "Jay…can't you call it Thanksgiving like everyone else?"

"Why?" Hauling on a coat the younger boy snorted. "I mean, come on. The whole 'pilgrim' thing is a joke. Why should we celebrate the whole Plymouth Rock thing when over half of them died of starvation and cold? I never had Thanksgiving growing up, what did I have to be thankful for?"

He walked slightly ahead of his older adoptive brother, avoiding looking at the spasm of pity and hurt that was sure to be on the young man's dark features. Dick knew that growing up with a father like Jay's must have been hard. Growing up in a circus hadn't meant there was ever really enough money or food…but Dick had never based his fortune on those sorts of material things. Jason was a whole other story and sometimes he wished-

"Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!"

Snapped out of his thoughts by the slightly high-pitched whine, he gritted his teeth and bit back a world weary sigh. "Yeah, Tim?"

Tim Drake-Wayne stood in the doorway, face flushed and large blue-green eyes sparking. "Jason was messing with him and now he won't come down! I told him not to but he wouldn't listen and then Alfred yelled at him and he ran off and he still won't get down and Bruce'll be home any minute and-"

Jason's face hardened and a look of anger spread across Dick's face. The older boy turned slowly to glare at the former street kid. "What. Have. I. Told. You. About. Him?"

Jason snapped. "The little freak won't stay outta my face! And why the heck won't he talk? I'm so sick of you taking his side-"

"You're older! You should know better!" Dick was already half way down the hall. "Pentru plâns cu voce tare!"

Tim glared. "Told ya' so."

"Shaddup tattle tale." Jason kicked the ground bad temperedly.

* * *

><p>"Hey…mic liliac?"<p>

Dick walked over to the bookshelf to the left of the grandfather-clock and looked up. "Hey buddy, want to come on down? Please?"

Damian Wayne stared down at the older boy with a blank expression as Dick reached up. "Come on Dami…come-"

He gasped in pain as a fork was slammed into his palm. Biting back tears and his frustration he snatched the little boy and hauled him down; wresting the utensil from his little brother. "How did you get this? You know you can't play with this stuff—hey!"

Yelping as the child bit his hand, he let go and the little boy made a break for it. As he ran, Damian looked over his shoulder and slammed into what felt like a brick wall. He looked up slowly to gaze at his father's stern face. Bruce Wayne looked from the impassive child in front of him to where Dick was trying to hide the wounds.

"He hurt you again?" Dick's expression was all the answer Bruce needed. He glared at his oldest. "What have I told you about trying to handle him on your own?"

"Maybe if everyone would stop treating him like he's a rabid dog…"

"I'm not going to argue the point with you. Go get that cleaned up. Not just water; antiseptic."

Dick's eyes narrowed but he nodded and headed for the bathroom; leaving Bruce with his small son.

Bruce sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. "Damian…how many times do I have to do this?" The man knelt in front of the small boy and put his broad hands on his shoulders. "You cannot hurt people like this…Dick is your brother and you must-"

The little ball of anger wriggled away and dashed out of the room before Bruce could even get up. As Damian left, Tim's tousled head poked around the doorframe. "What happened?"

Bruce blew out along weary sigh. "Nothing…it's nothing…"

* * *

><p>Jason ran the warm water over his hands and watched the soap foam around his calloused fingers. He really hated the stupid holiday. It felt so…pointless. Suddenly fighting the urge to start screaming, he shoved his face into the sink and stayed under for almost a minute before jerking up with a gulp of air and a spray of water. As he was rubbing his hands over his face, Dick wandered in and reached for the first-aid kit. Jason's eyes widened.<p>

"#!%!...Demon brat did that to you?"

"Watch your mouth." Dick muttered automatically, spreading the medicine over his wounds, taking special care with the wound left by his little brother's teeth.

Jason whistled. "Seriously, Dick! You have got to stop trying to befriend him; at this rate he's gonna break your arm or something…"

"He's a little kid." Dick shook his head. "He doesn't know better…and you're all just encouraging him by treating him like a monster."

Jason was about to retort when Alfred Pennyworth's voice rang from the foyer.

"Richard, Jason! Come down, our guest is here!"

The boys looked at each other quizzically. Shrugging in unison they trooped through the hallway and downstairs.

Next to the butler stood a young woman with shoulder length dark brown hair and piercing hazel eyes. Jason looked her frame over appreciatively; she wasn't model thin but she did look as though she had walked out of a magazine in her deep red sweater and jeans. Before he could question why this hot girl was in his house Dick was stepping forward.

"Julie?"

The bright eyed woman looked over at Dick for a moment, her pretty face confused. Then a small glimmer of recognition spread across her face. "Dickie? No! Look at you, you've grown so much!" She threw her arms around the young man who hugged back, smiling. "Oh, Dick, look at you, you were just a little kid when I last saw you. Oh sweetie, look at how tall you are!"

Jason snorted. "Tall? Kid's a shrimp."

Flushing madly, Dick pulled away from the woman and cleared his throat. "Um, Julie, this is Jason, by brother. Jay, this is Julie Madison."

"I'm Tim!" The younger brother wandered in. "Nice to meet you, Miss Madison. I've never heard of you before…"

Julie smiled at the child's frankness. "I'm not surprised. I suppose Bruce doesn't talk too much about his old friends."

Jason frowned. "Bruce has friends?"

"Boys, what are-?"

Bruce stopped in shock as he entered the room, followed by Damian who peered around suspiciously. As Bruce and Julie stared at one another, the man swallowed. "Julie…"

"Still..." The young woman smiled slightly, unable to look away from his bright eyes. "You'd think that someone he was once engaged to might be mentioned once and a while…"

"What?" Tim and Jason screamed. No one seemed to hear as Alfred entered.

"Master Bruce, I invited miss Madison, I hope that is…"

"Engaged?"

Bruce blinked. "Of course! I mean, I was just surprised-"

"Heeeeello? Guys?"

Dick's eyes brightened. "She's staying here for the evening-?"

"What is going on here?"

Julie blushed. "I was in town and…"

"GUYS?"

Bruce stepped forward. "No, Julie-It's not a problem; in fact I'm so glad you…"

Julie smiled. "Me too."

"*#%!"

Everyone jumped at Jason's outburst and Bruce and Alfred's looks could have melted steel. The young millionaire gritted his teeth. "Jason…"

"I know, I know, watch my language…but what is going on?"

"Later." Bruce managed, walking toward the dining room.

"But-"

"LATER."

Jason growled bad-temperedly. Looking over his shoulder he watched Dick and Julie walk out, hand-in-hand. That was annoying; he and Dick had always had a pact about Bruce's girls. They refused to get close and made bets about how long they'd last. It was…tradition. Heck, Dick had even kept a journal before Jason had been adopted; naming and rating every girl Bruce went through. And yet…Julie Madison had never come up. Jason wondered why that could be.

* * *

><p>Alfred smiled around the table as they began to be seated. It was rare for the whole family to be gathered for a meal and the dining room filled with chatter as everyone took their seats. The butler nodded approvingly as Bruce pulled out Julie's chair and seated her; apparently some of his lessons had rubbed off after all. The seating choice was something Alfred had predicted perfectly. As Bruce took his place at the end of the large table, with Julie on his left, Tim scooted his chair so he could be slightly closer to the man on his right. Dick settled down on Tim's right and pulled Damian into the chair next to him, settling the small boy down. Jason sat across from Damian, avoiding Julie, and shot glares at his younger brothers for hogging their oldest. Alfred settled next to Julie and, after grace, they chatted happily as huge portions of warm, rich food was dished up by all.<p>

Bruce noticed it first; he frowned at the name cards placed in front of each cup and shot a look at Alfred; this was unusual.

"Alfred…?"

"I thought I might try something new this year. If you would look under the card…?"

Bruce sank into his chair and picked up the paper, noticing writing on the underside. As the boys and Julie paused in their meals, they watched Bruce mouth some of the words before he finally looked up and smiled the kind of smile he seemed to so rarely give.

Julie picked up hers and looked at the neat script on the underside.

_**I am thankful for the beauty Juliet brings to our home.**_

The young woman smiled and leaned over to peck Alfred on the cheek. "You silver tongued flatterer."

By now the boys were picking up their cards as well. Alfred gazed at each child, feeling warmth and fondness for the boys he considered his grandchildren. To be honest, none of them had entered his life in a way that pleased him…but how he loved them all. Dick had flipped open his card and was silently staring at the card. As the others spoke softly and looked at their own messages, Dick was watched by Alfred, Jason and Bruce; all of whom were waiting for a reaction.

_**I am thankful for the laughter that Richard brings to our home.**_

_Alfred had a bad feeling about Bruce's decision. He could understand Bruce's outlook; the thought of a child without family was ghastly. But he could not understand why Bruce would go so far as to invite the child to live with them._

"_Just until they've caught the man responsible…"_

_Of course. Alfred sighed and made his way to the door at the sound of the door-bell. It wasn't that he didn't want the poor lad there, but Bruce was hardly parental material. He bowed and smiled at the police commissioner as he opened the heavy oak door. "Commissioner Gordon, what a surprise to see you…"_

_Gordon smiled. "I suppose I've taken a bit of a personal interest in this case. I have a son about the boy's age…" The man ushered a small figure forward, "Come on Richard…"_

_The minute Alfred had seen the terrified nine year old, he had understood. It had been a slow process to get the child to open up but slowly he began to change; he smiled, even laughed and brought a brightness and levity that had been missing for so long in their lives. When Bruce had come into the kitchen one night, a strange look in his eyes and said he wanted to permanently take the boy in, Alfred had fully agreed. The thought of Dick being involved in the master's nightlife was frightening but upon seeing the smile that had broken out on the child's face when he realized that he had a home again and the way Bruce laughed as Dick hugged him, Alfred knew that the boy had completely won both of them over._

Jason watched Dick duck his head and try to wipe at his eyes unnoticed. 'Wuss', he thought as he picked up his own card and looked inside, yes, there was the writing…

**_I am thankful for the truth that Jason brings to our home._**

The teen sat silently for a long moment before stiffly nodding at Alfred. The man smiled fondly; message received…

_Jason came into their lives like a hurricane. When Bruce had told them about the young punk who had stolen the batmobile's tires, Alfred had frowned; both at the rather strange news and at Dick's completely unsuitable response of laughter. The fifteen year old had been greatly amused by the story and asked if he could meet the child._

"_You'll get to know him quite well." Bruce had answered. "He's going to be living with us."_

_The twelve year old hadn't been the easiest to warm up to. Alfred had been run to the bone the first day, just trying to keep him still. There was to be a dinner meeting that night and he wanted everything to be perfect. Jason, however, needed constant supervising and very little got done that morning until Dick returned from school. He had burst through the door and thrown his backpack on the counter of the kitchen, babbling excitedly._

"_Alfred! Alfred, el este încă aici? Vreau sa ma intalnesc meu inteligent fratelui mai mic-hoţ!"_

_Jason had stared at the teen and, for the first time all morning, managed to speak. "Who the #%! is that?"_

_The days following were a strange blur for all involved; Jason slowly began to settle into his new life and Dick was the ideal older brother. When Bruce finally let Jason in on the 'family secret' the child had jumped at the chance and immediately began training._

_Jason brought a level of honesty and frankness that only a street-kid could posses. Through his actions he both ran people ragged and made them think; although the child was young, his astuteness astonished Alfred._

_One morning, while fixing breakfast, Jason had asked Alfred why Bruce had adopted him._

"_I believe Master Bruce saw some of himself in you. To be perfectly frank, I believe him to be a bit of a bleeding heart. When he sees suffering, he feels he must help."_

"_But why me?" Jason had leaned against the counter. "I mean, there's lots of kids out there that need help. Why'd he choose me; and don't give me that 'cuz I was ripping off his car' crap, I know he doesn't believe in fate."_

"_Well…perhaps fate believes in him."_

_The child had been quiet after that, but the honesty and burning desire to understand had touched the butler. Jason was a very extraordinary child._

Tim opened his place card curiously and smiled at the message;

_**I am thankful for the light that Timothy brings to our home.**_

Tim's eyes sparkled and he beamed over the table at the butler, who felt his heart warm.

_When Alfred had first seen Tim, the boy had been only an infant, cradled in his mother's arms. When Alfred really met him was a few years later, as the child sat in front of him in the study. It had been a long day of preparing for Bruce's dinner party and now he had been left to child sit. The whole situation was absurd. With relief, he heard the sound of his other young charges returning home from school. The eight year old had watched with weary eyes as the older boys trooped in, Dick speaking rapidly in Romanian and Jason screaming at him to shut it. Their usual repartee. Jason had shot him a questioning look but Dick had beamed; having met the small child at a few parties._

"_Hi Tim."_

_Alfred introduced the younger boys, and put them in Dick's control before retreating into the kitchen. Such a shame about Tim; the idea of such a small lad left with a housekeeper so often while his parents were off doing who knows what was tragic. The boy was very introverted and seemed to prefer to be on his own…it was so sad._

_Then Jason had barreled into the room, followed closely by Tim. They had leapt behind the counter before Alfred could even open his mouth to protest and as Dick ran in, Tim ran out, squealing and laughing as the teen chased him. Jason grinned at the butler's sour face._

"_Sorry…it was Dick's idea. We're playing Robin Hood. I still can't believe how quickly he got that kid to smile…"_

_It became a regular event for Tim to join his parents at social events; he played with his new friends as Alfred looked on with a smile. For boys of twelve and fifteen to be willing to play make-believe was a heartening sight, but this dimmed in comparison to Tim's dazzling smile. The boy brought a light and sparkle to every room he entered; even impressing Jason with his thoughtful questions and intelligent answers._

_Then came the news; the child's parents, killed in a plane crash. Dick and Jason pleaded non-stop with Bruce, but their efforts were unnecessary; for once, Alfred and Bruce were in complete agreement on the matter of a lost little boy._

Looking over at Dick, Alfred saw the young man showing Damian his card, reading softly for the small boy. Finding the right words to say to the newcomer, a bratty and solitary child, was difficult but Alfred had finally found the truth of the matter. It was of no importance that he barely knew the child…

_**I am thankful for the completion Damian brings to our family.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there ya go! I was going to post this on Thanksgiving but ran out of time. I'm starting the Christmas one, hopefully that'll be on time.<strong>

**This is an AU that I've created in order to play with all the boys under one roof. I'll take the requests of anyone who can guess the boys' ages! Heh, I'll make it a little clearer soon. Please let me know if there are any less-known characters I should play with or guest appearances I should have, as well as if I should work on any of the characters. I want believable and almost cannon stories, so please comment on what I should improve on or what I did well!**

**For anyone who doesn't know; Julie is not an OC. In the Golden Age comics, Bruce had a fiancé named Julie Madison who broke off the engagement because of the façade Bruce had up. I've decided to bring her in, more for a strong female character than anything else. (And yes, Babs will show up, don't worry.)**

**The next story will involve Bats and a LOT more action, this was a sort of…a character set up story. So click the review button and story alert button, since the second story will be the next chap of this one and thanks for reading!**

**-Rangermaid**

**Batman and all characters © DC Comics**

**Story © Rangermaid**

**Batman created by Bob Kane**

* * *

><p><strong>Someone requested that I translate the Romanian:<strong>

_fratelui mai mic_-Younger brother

_Pentru plâns cu voce tare!_-For crying out loud!

_Alfred, el este încă aici? Vreau sa ma intalnesc meu inteligent fratelui mai mic-hoţ_-Alfred, he is still here? I want to meet my smart little brother-thief!


	2. Story 2

He who has not Christmas in his heart will never find it under a tree. ~Roy L. Smith

* * *

><p><strong>Small Favors<strong>

_**December 16th**_

Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the last problem of his test. Who in their right mind assigned a test right before Christmas break? That was just…wrong. Heck, school in general was wrong on so many levels. Tapping his fingers on the desk he glared at the final question and groaned.

_What is the importance of Javert's speech on the second paragraph of the chapter?_

Who freaking cared?

He absolutely hated this book; it was stupid…big words and waaay too much description. It wasn't the kind of thing Jason would ever pick up on his own. Thankfully it was one of Dick's favorites and the older teen was more than happy to help him with the homework involved. The bell rang and he was out the door while most of his class was still packing; he hated school and Christmas break was just what he-

_Oh, crap…_

Jason stood stalk still and stared in horror at the scene in front of him. Around him, kids stopped and whispered; finger pointing and gaping. It was hard to say if the cherry red convertible, that seemed to be the latest model, was getting the most stares or if it was the bomb-shell brunette leaning against it. Jason turned on his heel but had barely taken a few steps before…

"Jaaaaason!"

Swearing under his breath, the boy turned to glare over his shoulder as the woman beamed and called out again. "I want to treat you to lunch!"

"No."

Undeterred by the boy's flat tone, the woman opened the passenger door. "Please? I need your help…"

"#** no."

Julie Madison sighed and batted her eyes. "Alfred isn't gonna pick you up today. I'm your only ride. So what's it gonna be? Walking home, or a free meal?"

Jason scowled. Like that was any choice…

* * *

><p>Julie smiled over her burger as Jason wolfed down his meal. "Don't they feed you at home?"<p>

"I'm always hungry. So what's up; why this elaborate kidnapping?"

Julie sighed and leaned back in her plastic chair, looking around the packed food court. With just over a week until Christmas the mall was bustling with last minute shopping and harried parents and excited children. She shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Okay…I need advice."

"On?"

"Bruce."

"Ahhh…" Jason nodded, recognition dawning. It was the annual challenge that everyone who knew Bruce faced; what do you get a millionaire? "Yeah, tough one…Damian and Tim are making him these frames, Alfred's idea; and who knows about Dick. He's super secretive about it; I mean, steal an idea one time and suddenly you're a threat…"

Julie chuckled. "And you?"

"I dunno." Jason shrugged. "I'm working on it. So…what's your deal exactly?"

"You mean where do I fit in the collage of Bruce's women?" A wistful look flashed across the pretty girl's face. "Well…I've known Bruce since high school. We hit it off junior year and both ended up at Yale for our freshmen year of college. Then Bruce fell off the map; I didn't hear from him for a few years and then when he did resurface…he was different. More intense and yet…I don't know, he didn't want to do anything with his life anymore. He had all these dreams in high school but now he seems fine with living off of his parents' money. We were engaged for about two years…but I broke it off."

"_You_ broke it off?" Jason seemed stunned.

Julie grinned. "Weird, huh? Not all girls are completely under his spell, you know. I loved him but…I couldn't watch him do nothing with himself. So I walked out."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an actress. Well, I'm an actress when I can be. Stage; but…I wouldn't say no to a movie role. Bit of a disappointment to my parents I'm afraid. They wanted a pretty debutante that would become a shrewd businesswoman and marry some nice, rich man. Instead, they got a single, struggling actress."

Jason chuckled. "I know how that goes. So, what about you and Dick? I was surprised; he normally distances himself from Bruce's girlfriends but he really likes you…"

The smile on the woman's face turned shrewd and amused. "Ah…that's what's been bothering you. Don't worry; I won't get in the way of your 'boy pact'. Dick was…gosh, I don't remember, but he was young when Bruce and I became engaged. And I've known him even longer; since Bruce took him in. I was pretty surprised to see him…he's really grown over the last few years…Look, I know you've had negative experiences with Bruce's girls but I promise not invade your privacy or relationships." She chuckled. "Now that was a good time…One year, Bruce was dating this reporter, total witch, very mean to poor Dick. Well, we got her good! Food fight; mashed potatoes all over her expensive dress."

Jason's jaw dropped. "Time out, I've heard this story; Dick always said he had a 'partner' but never said who. That was you? Nice!"

Julie grinned. "We thought so."

Suddenly Jason understood why Dick liked her so much. She wasn't some bubble brained chick or gold digger; she was funny and had a brain. Maybe he wouldn't mind having her around more. "So you trying to find a gift to win Bruce back?"

"No; just looking for the perfect gift for my best friend. I'm not sure getting back together would be such a good idea."

Jason gnawed on his lip. "Weeell…a train set…"

Julie laughed. "Oh really?"

"Yep. But if that doesn't work for ya, I got plenty of ideas. I'm a professional."

He leaned back and one of the back legs of his chair slipped in some melted snow tracked in by countless shoppers. The chair shot out from under him and he went sprawling as Julie laughed and stood to help him up.

"Right; looks like I'm in good hands."

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 18th<strong>_

Alfred smiled as he watched Tim carefully put each Christmas cookie on the tray, evenly spacing them and smoothing the edges. The middle-schooler was methodical to say the least and his serious nature had completely endured him to the butler.

"We have to make sure Jay doesn't eat them all." Tim's brow was furrowed with concentration. "These are Bruce's favorite."

"Master Jason will not get any cookies before I say so, I assure you." Alfred swept up the last tray as Tim began to wash his hands again. "Have you done all your wrapping?"

"Yessir. One week to go. Oh no! Zoanne; I haven't gotten her anything!"

With that the boy was gone, running for his lap-top to scour for something, anything, to give his friend. Alfred chuckled; one week indeed. Well, time to get to work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 22nd<strong>_

Dick shook of the light blanket of snow from his shoulders and knelt to brush the powder from Damian's coat. "Man…when Gotham wants a white Christmas, it really gets a white Christmas…"

Megan, Bruce's secretary, smiled at the boys. She loved when they visited, such sweet children; particularly Dick. After watching him grow up she felt the same attachment to him that she had for her own children. She gestured to a thin, freckled faced girl standing behind her. "Dick, this is Rose; she's interning here. She goes to Hudson, haven't you applied there?"

"Yes'm, got accepted too."

Megan beamed, "Well done!"

Dick smiled wanly as Damian pulled on his sleeve and pointed to a table where there was a selection of crayons and paper. The older boy ruffled his hair and winked at the two women. "We'll wait for Bruce, he almost done with this meeting?"

"Might be a while. Shall I send for cocoa?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Megan chuckled and turned back to the younger woman who smiled.

"They're cute."

"Yes, aren't they just?"

Dick's eyes widened as Damian showed him his drawing. "Wow, what a good fire truck, well done!"

The little boy turned back to his drawing. Although he seemed to have accepted Dick as a friend, he still refused to speak. It irritated the young man, as did everything about the child's position, especially the way everyone else seemed so hostile towards the child. Bruce had taken the boy in reluctantly; after all, better raised by him than by his psychopathic mother. But he hardly treated him like a son as much as another thing to handle. That was a feeling that Dick understood all too well. He absentmindedly stroked Damian's hair. It wasn't that he didn't feel loved; Alfred, Bruce and all the boys made sure of that; it was just he didn't know exactly where he fit in the family. Tim and Jason were adopted, Damian was biologically his son…but Dick was just a foster kid. And now that he was eighteen…

Damian's tugging on his arm snapped him out of his mood. He was about to ask what the tiny boy wanted but stopped at the look on his face. Damian pointed to a couple of men who were talking to Megan; they were probably in their mid forties and dressed in slightly shabby trench-coats. Damian's face was troubled and as Dick looked at them he felt a wave of uneasiness himself. Then one of the men pulled out a cell-phone from his pants pocket and Dick saw what looked a whole lot like the shape of a gun. Then teen's mind suddenly snapped into a strange, clear focus. His posture changed and his eyes hardened.

"Stay here Dami."

Damian watched with interest. Both his Father and Dick had this automatic response; when the moment arose, they changed. Their night-time personas were like different people and yet, they were one being at the same time. It was fascinating.

Dick walked up to the counter where Megan was patiently explaining to the men that, "Mr. Wayne is simply too busy to meet with anyone right now. If you would like to make an appointment…?"

"It's important that we see him today! Look, can't you let us in; we would be in and out very quickly…"

Dick stepped in. "Excuse me, is there any way I can be of service? Perhaps I can relay a message for you?"

Megan shook her head. "Dick, it's okay. Bruce is too busy, they need an appointment."

"No, I think you'll find we don't." Suddenly the man's weapon was out, pointed at Megan who stiffened. "Now about seeing—_what are you doing_?"

Dick had lunged over the counter and hit the security button. He tried to get away but one of the men caught him on the temple with the butt of his gun.

"You little-!" He looked about ready to finish the boy off but his partner stopped him.

"This has to be Wayne's brat. We can use him. We need a way out and besides; if we can't kill Wayne, we can at least drain him of some cash in exchange for his kid."

He hauled Dick up by the hair, making the teen cry out and then Damian was upon him, biting and scratching viciously. The man screamed and tried to dislodge the child, who clung on with a frightening strength. Before Dick could try to help, the man backhanded Damian, who fell hard and whimpered slightly. Eyes flashing dangerously, his brother started to stand but the man with the gun pointed it at Damian and Dick froze. Breathing heavily, the man smiled.

"Alright, here's how this is going to go: You-" He glared at Dick. "Are coming with us, quietly, or little brother is gonna get a bullet in the brain. You-" This time it was Megan. "Are going to wait a few minutes after we're gone and get Wayne. Tell him to talk to the police; we'll be in touch soon. And get that kid!"

Megan swept up Damian, who struggled, still growling and glaring at the men as they twisted Dick's arm and pressed the gun to his head. The teen looked pleadingly at Megan.

"Hold him still, please! Dami, it's okay, just stay with Miss Megan okay? I'll be alright!-Dami please!"

They were almost at the door when the girl, Rose, suddenly grabbed at the man. "No, you can't!"

_**BANG!**_

Dick vaguely heard another scream over Megan's and realized much later that it had been his own. Rose fell to her knees, staring at the blood on her chest, and toppled over. Something snapped in the teen and he began fighting, oblivious of the danger he was in. The last thing he remembered was Damian yelling - _"Grayson!" _- a _krack_,and pain in his temple before blackness claimed his senses; his last thought being:

_Did Damian just say my name?_

* * *

><p>Bruce hated meetings; he really did. The guise of Bruce Wayne, empty-headed playboy was a hard one to keep up but it was meetings like this where it got a bit easier. After all, it wasn't playacting as he tuned them out and tried to think of something, anything, else. Gifts…he had Jason's…Tim's should be coming in soon…needed to get Damian one…Dick, well, it had been easy enough to think of but whether he would like it was another story…Julie…<p>

Bruce smiled happily. He was glad the young woman had returned; it surprised him how much he had missed her. His grin turned wry; it wasn't often he met women who were so openly immune to his persona. It was both refreshing and relaxing. Then there was the way she connected with the boys…

He was absent-mindedly thinking of what to get Alfred when there was a commotion at the door and one of the security guards poked his head through.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stay calm but someone has set off the alarm downstairs. Please remain in here until the police arrive; you are in no danger, please just follow directions."

Bruce frowned. _Great_, it would be when he had no way of investigating on his own.

It was one of the longest two hours of his life. Finally there was a knock at the door and the guard entered, followed by a police officer who looked vaguely familiar…

Detective Renee Montoya looked around and spotted Bruce, coming forward. "Mr. Wayne?"

"Renee isn't it? You were part of the detail at my party last year when it was crashed by…oh, what was that man's name…thing about birds…"

"Penguin, sir." Renee looked nervous. "I'm sorry, but could you come with me?"

Bruce stiffened. "Is something…"

"Yes sir…one of your employees was sent to Gotham Central in critical condition…she was shot point blank in the chest…but there's more…if you'll follow me?"

"What happened?" Bruce was angry but kept his face a scared mask. If only he could have been there…

"A couple of men…we don't know what they wanted yet but…" They entered the hallway and Bruce stopped cold; staring at Megan who was hugging Damian to her and shaking badly.

"Meg? What happened? Damian…" A sudden thought hit him. "Wait, Dick was supposed to bring him. Where…"

Cold dread filled him as Meg looked at him with pity and no one spoke.

_No…_

* * *

><p>James Gordon sighed as he watched Bruce pace back and forth in the cramped office. He wished that he could say something to calm the man down. No words, he knew however, would be able to stop the fear that seemed to be eating the man from the inside. Still, he ought to say something; he knew that if Barbara, his niece, went missing like that he would be worried sick himself and he needed to try to calm the man down or something…Finally, the police commissioner decided on, "You do know you're wearing down the carpet, right?"<p>

Bruce blinked guiltily and managed to force himself into a chair. Then the finger tapping started. Gordon sighed. "Bruce…"

"I'm sorry…I just…I feel helpless."

That was the truth. Bruce wanted nothing but to go out and hunt down those men and make them pay. But he couldn't; he had to stay and be the worried guardian…

His phone vibrated and he looked down to read the text that popped on the screen:

_-Bruce,_

_Al told me. On it. Will be careful. Call if anything happens._

_-Jason._

There was that at least; Bruce just hoped that Jason would really be careful…he shot a look at Tim, who was seated in the corner. When Alfred had arrived to pick up Damian the other boy had insisted on staying; wanting to be of help. Tim looked wretched; he was a relationship based person and Bruce knew that he was close to Dick in a way that left Bruce in awe. They all looked up sharply at the knocking at Gordon's door. The man opened it and Renee sighed heavily as she looked at them.

"They've made contact."

* * *

><p>Bruce stared at the screen at his boy and tried to reign in his fury. There was a nasty looking wound on his temple and a small stream of blood came from his lip, near some bruising. But that was all. The man let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Those had no doubt happened during the struggle, which meant he wasn't being mistreated.<p>

_Small favors…_

The screen shifted slightly as one of the men stepped forward, grinning. "Skype…now there's an idea. Once upon a time we would have been doing this through letters made of newspaper clippings. The internet is a wonderful thing…"

"What. Do. You. Want?"

The man chuckled. "My, my…Do you know who I am Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce frowned…there was something…

"But I suppose that your employees all look the same-"

"You're Chris John. I fired you after you stole over a thousand dollars from our research department…"

"Impressive…very impressive. Well, I suppose that we can move on in that case."

What was Dick doing? A slight movement had caught Bruce's eye during the exchange and he tried to watch the teen while talking to the man. He was…blinking?

_Morse code._

Tim caught his eye and nodded slightly; telling Bruce he'd try to figure out what Dick was saying if Bruce kept the man busy. Bruce turned his attention back on the kidnapper.

"Like I said earlier, what do you want?"

"Originally we wanted your head…but buddy boy there stopped that plan from working so we opted for a little K and R. Kidnapping and ransom. You do want your kid back, right?"

"Look, don't hurt him. Just give me your demands, I don't care how much, I'll pay."

The man grinned. "Indeed."

The screen went blank and Bruce sagged into a chair. Tim growled under his breath at the unexpected stop and Bruce smiled slightly, squeezing his hand. The millionaire looked at Gordon.

"Now what?"

"We wait, and we investigate. We'll contact you if anything comes up…and you must tell us if they contact you."

"I understand."

* * *

><p>"We'll find him." Bruce looked at Tim as they drove up the street toward Wayne Manor. "I promise."<p>

The boy had been silent during the ride but now looked at Bruce. "Dick said there were about ten of them and he didn't know where they were. He said to be careful…"

Bruce had to smile at that. Of course he had…

As they entered the house through the kitchen entrance they stopped short at the sight of Julie sitting at the counter, arm in a sling. She smiled weakly.

"Hi guys…"

"Julie…what happened?"

"I was coming to visit you…" Julie rubbed her arm. "I'd gotten to the door and was about to go into the building when those men came out with Dick…I ran after them and tried to get the number on their plates but…they saw me and tried to run me down…I fell and, well…" She looked down at the cast.

Bruce crossed the room in two long strides and wrapped his arms around her. "What a stupid thing to do…"

"Oh, like you wouldn't have? Is…has there…"

"We know who has him but…the demands haven't been made yet…"

Julie nodded, biting her lip. "Alfred's putting Damian to bed. He's been impossible all day, like a wild animal. I think he's really worried…"

"Damian? Worried?" Tim shook his head and dashed off. Bruce sighed and stroked the woman's hair. After a while he murmured,

"Thank you…"

Julie nodded again and buried her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>A labyrinth.<p>

It was the only way to describe the expanse underneath Wayne Manor. The Batcave was a massive structure, a natural cave that Bruce had adapted into one of the most high-tech lairs in the world. Computer consuls gleamed and cast strange shadows and hues on trophy cases containing outlandish memorabilia; acid squirting flowers, booby-trapped umbrellas, weapons and every type of unique trap or utensil under the sun. Red Hood kicked the computers bad-temperedly and stared at the screen angrily.

"Jay, did you get the video?"

Red Hood looked over his shoulder, glowering under his blood red domino mask. "No-ooo, I've been standing here doing nothing!"

Red Robin, pulling on his cowl, frowned. "Don't have to snap."

"Sorry Timmy…I hate this sort of thing."

"Dick can take care of himself."

"Doesn't mean I'm not worried…"

"Did you catch his message?"

"Yeah."

"Well, run it again, maybe we missed something."

"Whatever, fifth time's a charm…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 23rd<strong>_

Red Hood sighed and shifted on his perch overlooking John's house. "He's not gonna be there…he's been on the run for three months…why would he…?"

"Criminals sometimes get careless, you know that. He hasn't seen his children in three months; he might decide to drop in."

Red Hood sighed and leaned up against the gargoyle he was hiding in the shadow of. He knew he shouldn't talk to Bruce like that…he always had an answer.

"…Batman?"

"Yes 'Hood?"

"…What if they don't contact you again?"

In his seat before the computers in the Batcave, Bruce closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. "Jay, I swear we're going to find him." A slight smile twitched around his face. "It's not the first time he's gotten into a situation like this…"

"Some day you are telling me that story. Red Hood out."

Bruce sighed. Leaning back in his chair he stared blankly at the screen in front of him and tried to piece together something that might help… There was a sound behind him and he turned to see Damian standing nearby, staring at Bruce with the level of intensity that both unnerved him and sort of reminded him of himself…

"Damian, you need something?"

The boy looked at Bruce and then turned away, wandering over to the trophy room. Bruce was suddenly struck with how small the boy was; he was so young. The man stood and walked over to join his son, looking him over for the first time. Damian was definitely his son. Same jaw, same piercing blue eyes and coal black hair. Same little frown…Bruce chuckled. He hadn't even known he made that face until a ten-year old Dick had pointed it out. He watched Damian's face and was surprised at the amount of worry that the boy was radiating. He hesitantly put a strong hand on Damian's small shoulder and although the boy stiffened, he didn't move away.

* * *

><p>Dick sighed and rested his head against the wall. His temple was aching but besides that and a dry throat he was feeling pretty good. He shifted his weight and grimaced; he hated being tied up. The feeling of ropes biting into his wrists…messed with his head. He sighed again and settled down to wait.<p>

He hated getting kidnapped; it was so boring.

One of the men, the one in charge…Chris or something, came forward and grinned at him. Dick was immediately weary; when the bad guy smiled at you, it never meant anything good. Chris John looked down at his captive and mulled over what to do next. He was enjoying the thought of how worried Bruce probably was but this could only be dragged on for so long before it became dangerous…He looked curiously at Dick.

"How old are you?"

"…Eighteen."

Chris nodded. "I see…" He frowned thoughtfully. "How old where you when Wayne took you in?"

"Nine."

"So…you've known him for nine years…" The man whistled. "Long time…do you trust him?"

"With my life." Dick thought a split-second later how ironic that was but kept his face neutral. He wasn't sure why the man was asking so many questions but it couldn't be good.

"Will he deliver the money?"

Dick hesitated and thought about it. "Ye-eees…I think so."

The man nodded and then grinned again. "You scared?"

"Not particularly."

Which was a half-lie. He was sure Bruce was doing as much as possible to get to him but the fact that none of the men where wearing masks made him uneasy. They weren't worried about him knowing their faces…

He really hated getting kidnapped.

Chris squatted in front of the teen and locked eyes with him. Oh, the kid was good…there was barely any sign of a flinch as the man got close. He smiled wolfishly. "I think you're more scared than you'll admit…"

Dick's eyes screwed shut as he felt the man's hot breath on his neck. Chris leaned in and began to hiss into the teen's ear.

"I hate your daddy…he ruined my life. You know I have a boy who's a little younger than you? I haven't seen him in months…all because Wayne put the cops on my tail. I'm a fugitive thanks to him. All I wanted was for him to pay. But you stopped me from killing him…I should be thanking you really. Where would the fun be in just ending him? Now I can mess with him a little longer. So thanks kid."

The man stood up and walked away, leaving the shaken teen alone. Dick slumped against the wall and stared after his captor; the man was a little insane, that was for sure. But he hadn't proven too violent yet…

_Small favors_…

He really, really hated getting kidnapped.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you've got nothing?"<p>

Red Robin winced and sighed as his brother let loose with a barrage of colorful names and phrases. "'Hood, all I'm saying is…we just haven't heard anything…we'll find some kind of clue."

"Red, I want this loser's head…I just…"

Tim sighed and pulled off his cowl as he sank deeper into his computer chair. "Jay, come on, calm down."

Standing on a rooftop across the city, Red Hood took a deep breath and tried to ignore the fury bubbling under the surface. He didn't make friends easily; in fact, he had one: Dick. And now he couldn't help him.

And Tim wanted him to calm down…

"…Hey, 'Hood?"

"What Red?"

"Have…you ever been kidnapped?"

Jason made a face, remembering the incident with The Penguin. "Um…yeah."

"…is it scary?"

Tim's voice was so soft that it was almost lost in the transmission. Jason stood in surprise, and then sighed. "A little. But look, Dick's tough, he'll be fine."

"Yeah…"

Red Hood looked out at the city and tried to believe his own words…

* * *

><p>Bruce frowned at the screen, trying to tell if Dick had been abused. He looked fine…Chris came forward and grinned at the man.<p>

"Ready to hear my demands?"

"Let me talk to Dick."

The man sighed and waved a few of his men forward. They half supported, half dragged, Dick to him and he pointed the boy at the computer. "Say hi to Daddy."

"Dick, are you alright?" Bruce couldn't keep the concern out of his voice. Dick looked at him and smiled. It one was one of those looks that carried a whole conversation in it.

_Wow. You're worried, I'm touched. Come on, these guys are nobodies._

_Do NOT underestimate them, how many times have I told you…_

_Wow, a lecture, how surprisingly you…_

"I'm fine Bruce." Dick shifted and glared at his captors. "A little uncomfortable but okay. How's Dami?"

Bruce let out a sigh of relief. If Dick had the energy to be worried about other people… "He's fine."

"The girl…the one they shot…"

"Critical condition at Gotham Central. Are you sure you-"

Chris stepped forward and Dick suddenly cried out as the man wrapped an arm around his shoulders; stilling at the feeling of cold steel against his neck. Heart skipping a beat, Bruce moved closer to the screen; it was a pointless movement but he needed to do something!

Laughing at his captive's desperate squirming, Chris pressed the knife harder against the boy's throat and smiled at Bruce. "That's enough; let's get back on track, shall we?"

"_Don't!_" Bruce's head was spinning. "I will pay, I swear, just don't…"

Then man's eyes flashed and he lowered the knife to slide it over the teen's collarbone, slicing through his t-shirt and drawing a thin line of red over his skin. Dick's soft gasp of pain made Bruce's blood freeze. Chris chuckled.

"Does that bother you? I'm sorry…Get together five-thousand dollars and be ready for our next chat. I'll give you the drop off point then. And Gordon, are you there?"

The man's fist suddenly lashed out and caught Dick's face. The teen stumbled, biting back a cry and then the man had him against the wall and slammed his fist into the boy's stomach. The breath caught in Dick's chest and as he gasped for air Chris aimed five more punches at him, making the boy curl up as he tried desperately to breath. The man threw him to the floor and looked at the screen.

"I see any cops there, and he will get a lot worse."

* * *

><p>Julie looked up from her seat and blinked in surprise. "Bruce?"<p>

The man walked through the waiting room like one in a daze and fell into a seat next to the young woman. After a long silence he cleared his throat. "How is she?"

Julie sighed. "She's fighting. I can't believe how brave she was…and she didn't even know Dick…she got herself shot for a complete stranger."

Bruce nodded numbly. He knew well what it was like to risk everything for someone you didn't know…but he felt it was his duty. He was trained to do so. This girl…

"Bruce…did something happen?"

The man froze and looked at her. Julie's eyes were sad; he knew that look, she had given it to him many times…

"They hurt him…and all I could do was watch."

Julie's eyes shut tightly and she tried to keep her voice calm. "How bad..?"

"…Pretty bad." It wasn't completely true. Dick had laughed off a lot worse but that was as Robin. And the sight never really lost its initial sting. Seeing Dick and the other boys hurt would always tear him apart.

"It'll be okay." Julie put her hand on his arm. "It'll all be okay."

* * *

><p><em>He needed something to punch…<em>

Batman stood in front of the group of thugs and tried to reign in his fury. This was getting more and more difficult.

A young man came at him from the side with what looked like a lead pipe and Batman effortlessly dodged and used the man's momentum to throw him into one of his friends. Another tried to sneak up on him from behind with a knife but he whirled and threw a batarang that knocked the weapon from his hands and delivered a devastating right hook to the man's jaw.

Then remaining men took one look at the towering vigilante and ran. Batman turned to cuff the unconscious thugs and didn't notice one of them pulling out a gun. The man's attempt was short lived as a batarang disarmed him and a well placed rock hit his temple, knocking him out.

Batman looked up as Red Robin and Red Hood dropped down from a roof and came forward. Red looked at the man for a moment before shrugging and kneeling to cuff him.

"Normally, a guy like this would never be able to get the drop on you. But under the circumstances…"

'Hood locked eyes with their mentor. "You didn't even come home."

"I had to visit the girl. Then I decided to patrol." Batman turned away as Red Robin turned his attention to the other fallen thugs. "Shouldn't you two-"

"Be working on how to get him back?" 'Hood looked murderous. "Yeah, about that. Why haven't you been doing more? It feels like we've been a lot more concerned than you about finding this creep."

Batman froze and for a second Red Hood regretted his words. Then the man's shoulders sagged and he nodded. "I know…I…"

"Boss?" Red Robin looked at him sympathetically. "We recorded the transmission, like you asked…but there wasn't much there…we still can't break through his security…but, I've narrowed down the field a little bit. It's from somewhere in the east side."

Batman closed his eyes and thought desperately…there had to be a way…

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 24th<strong>_

Dick shivered as he snuggled against the wall. He was freezing in his t-shirt and jeans and wanted nothing more than to go home. He laughed bitterly; _unlikely_…

Everyone seemed to think that Dick was an optimist to the point of hopeless stupidity but if living with Bruce had taught him anything it was not to underestimate how bad things could truly get. The trick was to find the silver lining; and then exploit it as much as possible. So, while he was fully aware that he probably wasn't going to get out of this alive he was sure as heck not going to go down without a fight.

"All right you freaks, face cel mai rau…" Dick grinned and set about blocking out the cold as Chris walked toward him. He ignored the man's approach and stared ahead, watching a couple of men enter from a side room.

A freezer? Dick blinked and thought hard. There was the slight smell of meat and blood…Then this was probably some type of butchery…he had heard something during the ride…

Water! They'd gone over the bridge…wasn't there a butchery near the river? He closed his eyes and focused. His heart leaped; that was the rumble of a train! They were near the overpass!

The man looked down at him thoughtfully. He kicked at Dick's middle and the boy hissed but refused to react the way the man wanted. Chris shrugged.

"You know, it kind of surprises me how much Wayne has been cooperating…And I was concerned that I had taken the wrong kid."

Dick glared up at him. "What does that mean?"

"Well, I figured earlier that maybe grabbing the other one would have been better. He _is_ the biological son, heck; even the other two are adopted right? So maybe they would have been better bait."

Dick snorted. "Bruce doesn't play favorites, smucitură."

That earned him another kick but the man continued. "Well, after all, why else would he not adopt you too? You're nothing but the poor foster kid…gotta suck huh?"

There was a moment's silence, and then Dick laughed. It hurt his stomach like crazy but it was worth it. "So…is this where I'm supposed to be all insecure about my relationship with Bruce and let you totally bad-mouth him until I start hating him too? I ASKED him not to adopt me; I didn't want him to. But that doesn't mean I'm not family; he still loves me as much as the others!"

And it was true, Dick realized. Just because he wasn't officially Bruce's child didn't mean that he wasn't every bit as much a part of the family. Even now that he didn't technically need a guardian, he was still Bruce's child. Warmth crept inside him and he smiled. So all it took to convince him of that was being kidnapped; and people said he was stubborn…

Chris gritted his teeth and turned away. It didn't matter.

The kid would be dead soon anyway.

* * *

><p>Bruce watched as Chris smiled at him. "Ready?"<p>

The millionaire's eyes were hard. "Is. He. Alright?"

The man flinched; Bruce's voice was cold and ruthless. "He's fine." He jerked his head over his shoulder. "Now listen…"

As the man rattled off the location, Bruce's eyes locked on the boy. Dick was blinking again:

_Butchery. Near. River. Train. Overhead._

Bruce wasn't a religious man but right then he was praying like crazy. _Thank you_…

He glared at the man. "I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Dick was shivering. He looked up blearily at the men guarding him and tried to will up the energy to attack but could barely keep his eyes open. One of the men jerked as his phone went off and flipped it open.<p>

"Yeah boss?...Yeah?...What do we do with the kid? Drop him somewhere?...Oh…Naw, that's fine." He snapped the phone closed and looked at Dick in a way that made the teen's heart drop. "Sorry kid."

Dick struggled as the man and his friend grabbed him and began dragging him towards the freezer. He landed hard on the icy ground and bit back a yelp as the ice rubbed against his exposed arms. The door slammed shut as he struggled upright.

"Don't panic, don't panic, nu intraţi în panică…" Dick looked around and jammed one of the metal hooks used to hold meat between his wrists and snapped the ropes. He ran to the door and tried to pull it open but it was locked. He banged on the door and yelled but there was no response. He ran back and forth across the room, trying to keep warm; minutes passed and his arms began to feel numb. Somehow he ended up on his knees, then his side.

* * *

><p>Batman dodged behind some crates as bullets sent sparks flying as they ricocheted off metal beams. Narrowing his eyes under his cowl, he sent several batarangs out in the direction the shooting had come from. He was rewarded with several grunts of pain and smiled thinly before leaping at his opponents. They went down hard and Batman rushed into the building, his eyes scanning the rooms for signs of life. After handing over the money, it had been easy to change into Batman gear and take a pre-arranged short-cut to the butchery.<p>

As he looked around he spotted one of the people he was searching for.

"_**JOHN!**_"

Chris froze and for a second his mind went blank with fear at the voice that seemed to be made of shadows and darkness. He ran, his heart pounding wildly, making for the backdoor and the truck beyond. If he could just make it there, he could head for Metropolis; get lost and blend into the background of the criminal element. He could start over if only…

But he wasn't meant to make the door. Batman finished his last few steps with an inhuman leap and tackled the man who went down hard. Chris managed a quick uppercut but then the masked hero's fist slammed into his chest and he fell, gasping for air. Batman let loose with a volley of punches, not stopping until a small voice in the back of his head made him freeze.

_You have to find him. You don't have time._

Ignoring the metallic smell of the crimson covering Chris's face, the caped crusader hauled him up and glared at him; his gaze held the man captive by its intensity like a cobra with its prey. Here was the look that could practically bore through walls; that left hardened men like jabbering messes; that could speak volumes of unknown anger and the promise of violence with not a sound.

"_**Where is the boy?**_"

* * *

><p>Ice hung from ledges and shelves, frozen streams that glittered slightly in the dim light. Frost danced gently over the icy ground, propelled by the fans that churned the biting cold air and made the meat hooks sway rhythmically. Dick was loosing the fight.<p>

He struggled to raise himself to a seated position but his numb arms refused to move. He curled up and retreated into his own private world, trying to block out the cold and fear. Shivering, he began to sing softly under his breath, needing something to focus on.

"_Hark! how the bells  
>Sweet silver bells<br>All seem to say,  
>"Throw cares away."<br>Christmas is here  
>Bringing good cheer<br>To young and old  
>Meek and the bold…<em>"

Meek and the bold…

He bit back a cry as he levered himself to his knees. There was no way he was just going to die! Noises began to invade his mind and for a moment he wondered if he was going mad, but then the noises became louder and more familiar. A fight…

He fell against the door and tried to yell for help. The door swung open and as he began to fall, he saw the familiar and comforting black on yellow that meant so much to him. He looked up from where Batman had him in his arms and grinned crookedly.

"H-hey…what took you so long?"

Then he finally fell into the black.

* * *

><p>Julie looked up from her perch on the plush couch of the penthouse and for the first real time in days, smiled. Bruce glared at her over Dick's head, trying to maneuver the doorway without disrupting the sleeping teen. "It's not funny; he's way too heavy to be carried."<p>

"Then why are you carrying him?"

She came forward and fingered the sleeping boy's hair fondly. She knew why; what she didn't know, however, was that Bruce had sat in the car for almost ten minutes, just watching Dick sleep. He couldn't bring himself to pull him from his well earned, and slightly medicated, rest. So he cradled him in his arms and stood with Julie, watching him doze.

"He looks…" Julie sounded thoughtful. "He's an adult now but when he sleeps he looks thirteen again…" Bruce nodded as she kissed the boy on the forehead and they began down the hall. "It's like all the hardships in his life just vanish from his face and make him look like a child…"

"It helps that he hasn't had a growth spurt for years…"

"_Bruce_!"

The laughter in her voice seemed to wake Dick as they put him down and he looked blearily up. Then he seemed to panic for a moment and the older man had to grab at his shoulders and gently force him down.

Bruce smoothed back the young man's hair and smiled. "It's okay, I'm here. Go back to sleep."

"…Bruce?...Where..?"

"The Penthouse. It was a quicker drive here than to the manor and you need rest."

"…s'that Julie?"

"Hey sweetie." Julie smiled at him. "You okay?"

'Doesn't hurt anymore. 'm cold though…"

Her footsteps hardly heard on the smooth linoleum floor, Julie ran off to find more blankets as Bruce sat on the side of the bed and rubbed Dick's shoulder soothingly. The young man looked up at him and smiled lop-sidedly. "Question."

Bruce allowed his mouth to twitch. "Ask."

"Why does this stuff always happen to me?"

"I ask myself that often." Bruce grinned at him and adjusted the blankets around his partner. "Trust me; I'm curious about why they seem to target you over your younger, more vulnerable looking, brothers. Maybe you just annoy more people."

Dick groaned and smiled. It felt good, laying there; warm, finally relaxed and talking to Bruce like this…It was good. He yawned and looked up at Bruce. "Hey, thanks…for finding me."

"No problem, you would have been fine."

Dick snorted and looked away. After a moment's silence his hesitant voice drifted from where he had buried his head in the pillow. "I…I think you should train Damian more. What if they had taken him? I know his mother taught him but he's still so young, and he needs to learn how to defend himself without the unnecessary violence that the Assassins would have taught him."

"You've been thinking on this for a while, haven't you?"

"Wasn't much else to do but think." Dick bit his lip. "And…I think I'll take that internship we were talking about…if it's still open…I guess learning about the company isn't…such a bad idea…"

Bruce stared at him. Dick rolled over and looked up at him. His face was serious and now he looked everyone one of his eighteen years and more. It hit Bruce hard; he wasn't a child anymore. Of course he knew that but…it was just now sinking in…He wasn't prepared for this; during the long wait he had finally realized that Dick meant something much more to him than anyone else in the world. He didn't want to pick favorites but remembering the way he used to cling to Dick, when he was young and just starting out and so, so lonely, he felt that same pang of animalistic urge to protect. But Dick didn't need that anymore and it made Bruce sort of sad.

"You'll always be welcome at the company…and with me."

Dick was more asleep than awake and Bruce finished tucking him in, thinking of when the teen was younger, and suddenly placed an impulsive kiss on his forehead. The teen stirred. "Bruce?"

"Yes, Dick?"

"…they got me 'fore I could get your gift…'m sorry…"

Bruce stared in shock at the young man and then pressed his forehead to Dick's and tried to bite back tears. "Having you back safely is all I'll ever need from you."

Unsettled by all this emotion, something he was never truly comfortable with, he fled to the hallway and almost ran smack into Julie. She clutched the quilt tighter and looked at him with wet eyes. He sighed and then wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder. Finally she pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm sorry…it's just been so long since I've seen that look on your face. You used to be better about your emotions…you have no idea how much it means to me that the man I used to love is still in there under that façade."

Bruce leaned against the wall and grinned. "And you still just speak whatever is on your mind, don't you?"

"It's just been a long time since you've been unconcerned about telling people that sort of stuff."

"He's on pain killers and antibiotics. There's no way he'll remember any of that."

Julie threw her hands in the air and the quilt flapped open, almost hitting Bruce in the face as he chuckled.

"I should have known! Mr. Insensitivity strikes again!"

Laughing now, Bruce lunged at her and she squealed, dodging to the side. He managed to catch her and spun the giggling girl in a circle. They stopped and, breathing heavily, stood staring at one another. Julie's dark eyes were shining and her face was flushed as she lowered her eyes and smiled shyly; the man suddenly lost the battle and moved forward, trapping her between his body and the wall. Pressing up against her, his lips crashed against hers and kissed her aggressively. She kissed back, her hands twisting as fists into his shirt and pressing against him with just as much desperation. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her even closer as she whimpered into his mouth. His lips transitioned to her neck and he began kissing the exposed skin; her mouth now free, she gasped,

"_Bruce!_"

The word had the effect of a bullet. He pulled away as if burned and stared at her in horror. "Julie, I…"

"I know…I know…It was my fault too…"

They stood, eyes locked, and an open door in between them, one that had remained closed for so many years but now taunted them with what could be.

Could be, but would most likely not.

Julie picked up the discarded quilt and brushed past him. "I'd better get this to Dick."

Bruce looked blankly at the wall and tried to regain his breath. His chest was strangely tight…

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Day, December 25th<strong>

Dick leapt out of the car so fast that he slipped on the snowy ground and had to grab at the open door to keep from falling. Chuckling, Julie levered herself out of the back-seat and put a hand under his elbow.

"You okay, sweetie?"

Dick giggled. "I'm fine. I just can't wait…"

"Great, he's still feeling the drugs…" Bruce sighed but Dick just laughed and began to run.

"Alfred!"

Stately butler routine shunned for a moment, the elderly man embraced the young man tightly and smiled. "Mater Dick, I am so glad you are well. The others are still in bed but I'm sure it's about time they woke up…"

Dick's feet pounded on the hard wood flooring of the stairs as he ran; he had reached the top of the stair well when a hard object barreled into him and almost sent him flying. Wrapping his arms around Tim, Dick slid to the ground and rocked the younger teen back and forth, blinking back tears as the kid clung to him.

"Hey, Tim…Hush, I'm fine. See, I'm fine…"

He pulled them both upright and opened an arm in order to allow Jason into the hug. The normally stoic teen hugged his brother and felt a knot leave his stomach as relief filled him.

"Man, it's good to see you…Bruce made us stay home but, trust me, if we could have helped…"

"I know; come on guys, it's not that big a deal…"

Bruce and Julie chuckled as all three boys came tumbling down the stairs, the younger two beating on their brother as he squealed in protest. Julie rolled her eyes. "Well, one big happy family…"

Before Bruce could respond there was a soft sound from behind them and Damian took another step into the room; his wide eyes fixed on Dick. The teen was up and across the room in a heartbeat; sweeping up the child and hugging him tightly. "Dami, are you okay?"

Bruce was about to answer when,

"I am fine…"

The man froze, staring at his youngest; unable to believe that the boy had spoken.

"Promise?"

"Yes…are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dai. Man, I was worried about you…" Dick's eyes widened and he turned to his guardian. "Bruce…Rose, the girl who got shot…is she okay?"

Bruce was silent and Julie suddenly grasped Jason and Tim's shoulders, steering them to the kitchen. "Come on, let's help Alfred with the table setting…"

Dick sagged onto a couch, Damian clinging to him with a worried face. Bruce came over and sat next to him. "I'm sorry. I don't think she was in much pain in the…end."

"Thanks Bruce…Can…can I have a minute?"

Julie looked up as Bruce entered the dinning room, ushering Damian in front of him. "Is he..?"

The man sighed. "He'll be okay. Why don't we do presents?"

At that, the boys barreled out of the room toward the living room, Tim pulling along Julie, who laughed happily. Alfred came over to stand with Bruce. "Now?"

"Now."

Dick sighed and wiped at his eyes. He hated this; loosing people like that…it felt so horrible. He looked up as Bruce and Alfred slipped into the study. "Hey, they need me?"

"In a minute." Bruce sat next to Dick. "First…I need to give you your gift."

* * *

><p>Jason looked up as they entered and rolled his eyes. "Take all day will ya? Come on, let's get the show on the road!"<p>

Watching his family, Alfred smiled happily. Julie was sprawled out on the floor in between Tim and Jason; Bruce fell onto the couch with Dick next to him, still slightly red around the eyes, and Damian on Dick's lap. Watching Dick and Bruce whispering to each other he felt the same rush of pride that he had felt only moments before. He knew he would remember the look of wonder and comprehension on Dick's face as Bruce explained forever. The way the teen had flung himself into Bruce's arms and laughed and cried; and the surprised and ecstatic look on the man's face as he hugged the boy. With a contented sigh, he finished folding the adoption papers and slipped them into his pocket as he turned to go get refreshments.

All in all, a satisfactory Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my one reviewer, this is for you!<strong>

**For anyone who didn't figure it out: Dick-18, Jason-15, Tim-12, Damian-6**

**Rangermaid Says…**

**Deadlines?**

**What are they?**

**I know, I know, if I'm going to do holiday fics I should post them close to the holiday. Okay, lesson learned, I'll do better. In order to continue this, I NEED feedback; comments on what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to see, who you want to see…those are all very, very much appreciated! I'll take any suggestions seriously, so please give me ideas on plots and bad-guys and stuff!**

**On that note, how am I doing thus far? Please let me know if it needs more action; I swear, this isn't going to turn into a hurt/comfort spree, I just needed to get it out of my system. Did I overdo anything; please let me know!**

**Peace out!**

**Batman and all related characters, places and themes created by Bob Kane, © DC Comics**

**Carol of the Bells created by Mykola Leontovych with English lyrics ©** **Peter J. Wilhousky**

* * *

><p><em>face cel mai rau<em>-Do your worst

_smucitură_-Jerk

_nu intraţi în panică-_Do not panic


	3. Story 3

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, _however improbable_, must be the truth" ~Sherlock Holmes (Sir Arthur Conan Doyle)

* * *

><p><strong>Boy Detective<strong>

It was far, far too early when Tim Drake stuck his head under his pillow to get away from the world and groaned.

"Goooo awaaaaay!"

Jason Todd rolled his eyes at his little brother and tried to pull the blankets off the dozing boy as a tiny grin flashed across his face. "Tim, come on ya dope, time for breakfast."

"Nnnhn…" Tim curled up and tried to hide further under his pillow as his older brother began to shake him. "Nooo, I'm tired! And I hurt all over!"

Jason winced and guiltily pulled away from his brother as though burned. "Yeah, I have to admit that that last punch looked like it hurt."

"Was that before or after I almost got hit by that semi-truck?"

At the time, seeing his little brother take a violent hit to the face and fall in front of a truck during patrol had scared him; more than he would ever admit. But Robin had swooped in and grabbed the boy in the nick of time and in the reassuring light of morning he could push away that fear and laugh about it.

Grinning, the older boy stood. "Does it matter? Heck, that guy _looked_ like a semi-truck. Now, get up before I sic the demon child on you."

As the teen skipped down the hall, listening to his little brother's ranting, he grinned at Dick Grayson, who was coming from his room. The young man nodded to him and finished buttoning his shirt. "Morning Jay, is Tim up yet?"

"Almost. Man, what happened to sleeping in?! It's only 8:00!"

Dick rolled his eyes. "I've been up since five."

"Stupid morning person…"

"You know it. Where's Dami?"

Jason shrugged as he reached the stairs. "He's your psycho, not mine."

Bruce Wayne sighed as his listened to the bickering of his sons as they trooped into the dinning room. Alfred had prepared breakfast for the boys and the youngest boy was already seated, working his way through eggs and hash browns. Dick plopped next to him.

"Hey bro!"

"You are too loud." Damian Wayne scooped more fluffy eggs into his mouth and glared at Jason. "And you are annoying."

Jason rolled his eyes but said nothing as Tim wandered in and sat next to him. All present winced at the violent bruising on the boy's jaw. He made a face. "I know, I know…"

"We're going to need to put make-up on that…" Bruce sipped at his tea thoughtfully. "People will ask a lot of questions if we don't."

"Couldn't I just stay home?" Tim asked hopefully.

"Nope." Bruce replied happily.

"Was worth a shot…"

As the boy slumped in his chair, Dick turned to Bruce. "Am I still going in with you this evening?"

"Yes, I want to introduce you to Marcus, one of my assistants." Bruce leaned back in his seat and eyed Jason. "Homework status?"

"You know, living with two straight-A 'wonder kids' really hurts my self-esteem." Jason rolled his eyes. "I've got a little math and the rest of my science paper."

"Good…"

Dick got up from his seat and ruffled Tim's hair as he headed for the door. The boy was scowling at Bruce in a way that made the man want to smile. He knew that would just make the boy even angrier and restrained himself.

"I'm sorry Tim, but it's your turn to go with me. Jay went last time."

"But, it's not even my turn! It's Dick's…" He trailed off as the teen, who had returned to grab his cellphone, paused and coughed violently into the crook of his arm before muttering an apology and leaving again. Tim slid down in his seat as Bruce looked at him expectantly. "When he's better, he's taking one of my nights."

Bruce smiled at him kindly. "Thank you."

The millionaire sighed heavily. Although the kidnapping incident was behind them, Dick was still fighting off a cold as the result of his time in the walk-in freezer. It was just a minor irritation but a reminder of what the eldest boy had gone through. And since none of the boys liked thinking of Dick in pain, they were relatively happy to help out in any way possible.

"Master Tim…" Alfred looked at the young man shrewdly. "After your afternoon with Master Bruce…perhaps we could partake in our program? I don't know about you, but I would like to finish the season…"

Tim's face lit up and he nodded vigorously. Jason snorted. "Geek."

Tongue stuck out, the boy snapped back. "Just because you can't follow simple logical deductions…"

"Seriously, how many twelve year-olds watch British TV shows?"

"The smart ones with good taste."

Chuckling, the man wandered off and entered his study. As he sank into his seat he pondered his sons. He never expected to have a family, much less four incredibly intelligent sons. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair; Dick and Tim were naturals, true detectives. Tim would surpass him before he was much older…

_Tim_…Bruce often worried that his middle son was being excluded from things. Jason and Dick were close in age and Tim was often left out of outings and events that he was just too young for. It never seemed to bother the boy but it was hard to determine what his child was thinking. Tim was a solitary and independent kid. _It had to be infuriating to be so much wiser than your age…_

"Bruce, have you seen my suit-jacket?"

The young millionaire sighed and didn't bother to look up from his desk at the sound of his eldest son's voice. "That monstrosity of a jacket with holes on the elbows?"

"Bruce." Dick leaned on the doorframe and rolled his eyes. "That's the _style_. It's just got patches, there're no holes. Where is it?"

"Check the coat closet. If not there, maybe Alfred burned it." The man looked up, realizing that the teen was standing right in front of him. He knew that look… "No."

"Bruce…"

"Dick, I respect that you have your beliefs and schedule but we've discussed this; I have my own."

Dick sighed. "Just a suggestion. We're heading out."

Roughly three months after Dick's arrival, Alfred had brought the tiny boy to church. Since Bruce was accustomed to sleeping in on Sunday, his one rest day, Alfred had allowed the shy boy to come with him and his closest friend, Leslie Tomkins. Afterwards they had gone out for their usual Sunday supper and when the elderly man had asked Dick if he wished to join them again the next week, he fully expected the boy to either say no, or yes in order to get another free meal.

What he hadn't expected was, "Yes. We're gonna learn 'bout David and Goliath. My mama and tata used to tell that story and teacher said I could be David…"

Alfred looked at the slender teen with a fond smile as the boy helped Damian with his tie. Dick was chatting with that ever-present smile as Damian scowled. The youngest boy had joined their group shortly after he had come into their lives, since Tim and Jason were not into babysitting and Bruce was a hopeless case. Damian seemed interested enough, at the very least with the coloring books he could use during the sermon and Dick's company.

* * *

><p>Tim's blue-green eyes flickered open as the sound of a knock on his door rang through the expansive room. With a sigh, he hauled himself up from his desk and opened the door.<p>

Alfred smiled kindly at the boy as he handed him some cocoa. "We're leaving, so you and master Bruce are alone; Jason is at a friend's home for the afternoon for a 'study' session." The tone in the man's voice left Tim with no doubt of how much studying the butler thought would be accomplished. "But he'll see you at dinner tonight."

With another heavy sigh Tim nodded. "Any chance of getting out of _it_?"

"None at all."

"Was worth a shot."

The teen wandered over to his bed and flopped down. He was so bored. So very, very bored. He reached out and grabbed for a massive black bound book, flipping it open and beginning to read.

"_God help us!" said Holmes after a long silence. "Why does fate play such tricks with poor helpless worms? I never hear of such a case as this that I do not think of Baxter's words, and say, 'There, but for the grace of God, goes Sherlock Holmes.'"_

The boy jumped at yet another knock at the door and, placing his now cold and un-sipped cocoa on the night-side with his book, hurried to open the door. Bruce was smiling. "Loose track of time?"

Tim yelped as he looked at the clock and dashed for the closet as Bruce sat on the edge of the bed with a chuckle. He looked at where Tim had left off with the book. "_The Boscombe Valley Mystery_? Haven't you gotten past this one? How many times have you read the whole thing through?"

"This is my third time."

Bruce laughed again as Tim came out, and the man helped his son with the thin red tie that went with his black button up and slacks. "So…what do you think, does Holmes do the right thing?"

"He had to hide the confession, it would have ruined the lives of the man's daughter and the boy."

"But the old man killed someone Tim."

"He would have died in prison, and well…" He looked up. "He wasn't a bad man. Is it worth putting him away if all it accomplishes is to ruin three lives?"

"It's a good question isn't it?" Bruce stood and ruffled the boy's hair. "There may be no real answer. All you can do is decide for yourself."

* * *

><p>Bruce looked around the lounge, nodding to associates, and just barely talking to people, taking in the warm lights that pulsed with the jazzy beat that filled the crowded room. Tim watched as he flashed his 'plastic' smile at a group of giggling girls and had to stop a smug smirk. <em>At least Bruce wants to get out of here too.<em> Tim guessed they wouldn't have to be at the opening for too long.

"Bruce!"

Tim turned and looked curiously at a young man who was waving at Bruce from a table. He had reddish-blond hair and pale green eyes highlighted by a mass of freckles. As they approached him, the boy noticed that he was dressed in designer clothes, had shadows under his eyes and smelled slightly of alcohol. Bruce smiled warmly at the young man and sat next to him.

"Roddy, how are you?"

"Fine, I guess. Introduce me to your young friend?"

Tim smiled politely and sat across from the man.

"This is my son Tim. Tim, this is Rodger Midas."

The boy's mind went into overdrive as he went through everything he knew about the Midas family. Harvey Midas was a banker and a multi-millionaire; his company was doing well and had its hands in almost everything. Tim wondered quietly what the only son of such a man was doing at the opening of a nightclub and lounge.

"How's Diane doing anyway?" Bruce was deep in conversation with the younger man. "I haven't heard from her for a while."

The young man snorted as he reached for his glass. "She's engaged."

Bruce started. "But she's only twenty! Her coming out party was only five or so months ago!"

"Mama is marrying her off to some British Count or something. She was concerned because Di was seeing a clerk in dad's bank. Not the sort of connections mama wants." The man downed his drink and stared blankly at the table.

"What's the lucky man's name?" Bruce asked.

"I dunno…I haven't been home for a while. Dad and I are…at odds." The young man looked wistfully at a jazz triangle in the corner. "I have to go, nice talking to you Bruce."

Tim watched the young man and then looked at Bruce. "Kind of sad…"

"You have no idea…" Bruce sighed. "Roddy used to be so fun, so happy. And his little sister Diane, she can't be happy about this marriage…Harvey and Muriel were never very talented at understanding the needs of others…"

"Not like you." Tim smiled at Bruce and shifted in his seat. "Can we get some food? I'm really hungry."

Bruce chuckled and nodded. "Sure we can." He looked at Tim thoughtfully. "Tim…can I ask you something? Since we're alone for once?"

The pre-teen blinked and nodded as Bruce took a deep breath. "I get…concerned that you might feel a little left out at home. I've noticed how much Jay and Dick are together and…"

"Bruce." Tim smiled. "It's okay. I like being alone. They leave me alone sometimes because I ask them to. Do you honestly think they would let me be lonely?"

"…I guess not…"

Tim laughed. "Sure, look, I know how it looks but I _like_ a little space and they're just respecting that. I also know you're worried that I don't have friends…"

"It just seems like you have trouble making them…"

"Also a choice. I'm just not very good with other people so I'd rather go slow and make a few good friends than a huge amount of 'kind of' friends. Jason has lots of those and if that works for him then good. But I can't be like that. And I can't be Dick…who has good friends, best friends, sort of friends…"

Bruce chuckled and Tim looked down, taking a deep breath. "Yeah…he's so…I dunno. And sometimes I think that…you…expect us to be like him."

"_What_?" Bruce unconsciously raised his voice and as people turned to stare, the young man clenched his jaw and tried to steady himself. "Why would you…Tim, I would never ask you to be anyone other than yourself. Why do you think that? Does Jason…"

"I'm not sure. Bruce, I love you. You're…you're more my dad then my dad was. I would never think that you don't love me back, and you're a great parent. But you have a favorite kid." Tim smiled kindly. "I know it's not on purpose."

"…" Bruce looked down at his hands sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"Buy me a smoothie and you're forgiven."

The gleam in Tim's bright eyes made Bruce's heart warm and he stood chuckling.

"One smoothie coming up."

* * *

><p>Jason rolled his eyes. "Well, #*!"<p>

"Language!"

Jason stuck his tongue out at Dick and looked at his cell phone. "Almost three. Shouldn't Bruce and the twerp be back soon? Not that I'm not enjoying this riveting game of-"

"Checkmate."

Dick fell off the couch laughing, his book falling to the floor, at the sight of Jason's face as the teen stared at Damian from across the board. The small boy looked at him impassively and then glanced back at the board. "Checkmate. I win."

"Yay Dami!" Dick glomped on his brother and smiled sadly at Jason. "Sorry Jay, remember he has Bruce's genes."

"Perhaps you would all like to get out for a while?" Alfred smiled at his boys. "We can meet with Master Bruce and Timothy in town after a stop at the library."

"Yes!" Dick said a little too quickly. Jason rolled his eyes.

"You are such a dork…"

An hour later Jason wandered over to his older brother and nudged him. "You gonna _talk_ to her?"

Blushing, the teen smiled unconvincingly. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you've been staring at that Gordon chick for almost fifteen minutes. You're like a love-sick puppy."

Barbara Gordon laughed and Dick bit his lip. The redhead was talking animatedly to a young man while she checked out his book. Her green eyes sparkled from behind a pair of wire-rimmed glasses and her freckled face was flushed as she laughed again and pushed a stray strand of hair back into her bun. Jason eyed her and shook his head.

"I never would have guessed you liked the nerdy type."

"She's beautiful, so shut up!"

"Dude, seriously…"

Damian suddenly grabbed Dick's hand and hauled him toward the counter.

"I have books. Talk for me."

"Dami, no-"

"Dick!" Barbara smiled kindly at him and leaned forward, over the counter. "And this must be Damian!"

"H-hi Babs…"

The young woman carefully took the three picture books from the little boy and raised an eyebrow. "All these for you?"

For some reason, Damian seemed to be struck mute and merely looked up at Dick, who laughed nervously.

"Looks like it…"

Jason watched Damian smirk in satisfaction as Dick chatted with the girl and shuddered. "That kid is way to smart…"

"He merely wants to help." Alfred came up behind the teen and nodded at the three. "It's about time Richard stopped pining after her and actually did something about it."

"So the fact that she's five years older than him doesn't bother you? I can see Dick being taken advantage of by an older woman…"

"I shouldn't worry too much. Miss Gordon still barely knows he's alive. It'll be an uphill climb."

Jason chuckled.

* * *

><p>Tim pulled uncomfortably at his collar and looked around the crowded dance hall. The boy hated these kinds of formal affairs; they were full of un-filling food, watered down lemonade and the crème of society. Basically, stupid people and crooked people all milling together in ridiculously over-priced suits and dresses that could feed a family for a year.<p>

Was it any wonder Tim hated the rich?

Dick had started the evening with him but had run off upon seeing his friend, Roy Harper. Tim had noticed the slight tightening of Bruce's jaw but the man said nothing; he was obviously becoming more and more at ease with Dick being around the former druggie. It probably helped that Roy, as Speedy, had saved Dick's life on occasion.

Jason was…well; Tim wasn't sure where Jason had run off to. The teen hated parties even more than Tim, but all things considered, that was no great surprise.

He watched Bruce as the man walked about, his usual façade on his handsome face. Tim wished these people could see the real Bruce Wayne; not this empty headed, unintelligent and simply horrid fake. The boy faded into the background and slid to a crouch against a wall, watching silently.

"Good evening Timothy."

Tim looked up in surprise to see Leslie Tomkins smiling down at him before joining him on the floor; completely disregarding her expensive deep blue dress and slipping off a pair of white flats with a sigh. She flashed him a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. And it's Tim, okay? How are you miss Tomkins?"

"_Leslie_, please. Well, to be honest, if I'm not out of here soon, I think I may punch one of these fools' face in."

Tim did a double take and then grinned; the woman had said it with a totally straight smile. "I understand."

"And yet, here you are." Leslie looked out at the crowd. "Well…read any good books lately?"

He chuckled. "Actually…"

* * *

><p>"That her?" Roy Harper shook his head as he looked over the redheaded woman. "I dunno…"<p>

"Why does everyone say that sort of thing?" Dick huffed and took a sip of what passed for lemonade as he nudged Jason. "Pass me some more cake, frate."

The three teens were lined up on their stomachs under a table, peering out from under the cloth at the other partygoers as they snacked. Jason rolled his eyes as he passed over the cake. "Because of all the drop dead girls that hit on you on a daily basis, you start crushing on mousy little Gordon."

"Oh shut up! Sunt înconjurat de idioți, nu am de a pune sus cu acest nonsens…." Dick snapped, getting up and moving to ditch them. Roy looked at Jason with a grin.

"Think we upset him?"

"Just a bit. He'll get over it."

Suddenly the teen was between them again, shushing them with a panicked look. They all froze and listened as a slightly breathy voice came from outside of their little fortress. "Dick? Di-ick? Where'd you go?"

Jason muffled laughter into his sleeve as his brother shuddered and huddled farther from the edge. Roy raised an eyebrow. "Who was that?"

"Betty Kane." Jason smiled at Dick's blush. "Big bro's number one fan."

"She scares me…" Dick mumbled.

"She scares all men."

* * *

><p>"…Seems to be making a lot of progress."<p>

Tim nodded and finished making his napkin into a crane. "Yeah, Damian is a lot easier to live with these days. I almost think he's warming up to Jay now…may take a while for him to like me…I think something about me irritates him."

"I know that feeling." Jason flopped next to him and nudged him. "Hey, where's Bruce? He ready to ditch yet?"

"I don't think so. Where's Roy?"

Dick squatted in front of them and shrugged. "He left. He and Mr. Queen have a long drive home. Leslie, would you like to dance?"

The woman smiled and allowed the teen to help her up. "Why, I would love to dance, Mr. Grayson."

"Should we be concerned about him?" Jason jerked his head at where Dick and Leslie were joining the throng of dancers. "He only seems to talk to nerds and old ladies."

Tim hid a laugh behind a cough and smiled contentedly as he and his brother watched the crowd. Jason stretched and made a face.

"I'm soooo bored…"

"Meh, me too." Tim stood and held out a hand to help Jason get up. "Wanna get out for some air and maybe some real food?"

"You paying?"

"Yeah, sure."

Dick watched them wander off and smiled to himself. Looking at him shrewdly, Leslie chuckled. "You three are adorable, I hope you know that."

Dick blushed and shrugged. "Yeah, sure. So how are things at the clinic?"

"Going well, Bruce's help with the new equipment was very welcome. I hear you're going to be interning at WE."

"Ah, yeah…" Dick managed a smile.

"You have no interest in business do you?"

"None at all. Just don't tell Bruce."

* * *

><p>Jason munched happily on his fries as Tim scanned his phone sighing slightly. "Dick wants to warn us that if we're not back before the party ends we'll be in trouble."<p>

"We got time. Pass the ketchup."

Tim yawned and looked around the room thoughtfully. Late as it was, there were very little patrons and the soft sound of a popular song mixed with muted conversations as people went about their business. Jason slurped his milkshake and grinned at his brother as the younger teen pulled out an iPad and opened a book app. He glanced at the title, _The ABC Murders_, and leaned back in his chair. "I got a question for ya. I know you think you're a pretty good detective and that you're always reading those things. What's the best mystery you've ever dealt with?"

"What do you mean?" Tim looked up but didn't close the program.

"What is the one case you think you did the best on?"

Slowly closing his iPad, the boy looked at his brother and hummed thoughtfully. "I'm not the detective Bruce is but…You know how Bruce brought me into the loop after I turned ten?"

"Yeah?"

"I already knew."

Jason choked on his fries and stared at Tim. Tim sipped his soda and looked at Jason.

There was silence.

"What?!"

"Do you remember that time before Bruce adopted me when my parents were actually home and we all went to watch Dick do that show with his circus friends? He did that quadruple somersault and everyone was impressed because supposedly only three other people could do that trick and they were all at least twenty? Well, about a week later I was sitting in my room playing while my nanny folded my clothes and watched the news when I heard something about Batman and Robin."

"So of course you started listening." Jason grinned.

"Duh. Well, they'd caught video of them fighting…I don't even remember who it was…The Penguin I think, and Robin made this flying leap and suddenly I knew."

"How?" Jason was shaking his head. "I mean seriously…"

"Don't you get it? It was the same trick! It made sense in a way, so I started researching and realized that Robin showed up six months after Dick's parents died. And that Red Hood showed up after you got adopted. And it made sense when I found out about Bruce's parents and I just…knew."

They sat quietly for a while, just staring out into space when Jason suddenly started laughing. "Man…big brains all over the world have been wondering who Batman is for years and some nine year old manages to figure it out…man…"

"I know, I know…" Tim shrugged. "I never mentioned because I get the impression it would kind of tick Bruce off if he knew. He'd start getting paranoid…"

"And none of us want to see that happen." Jason crumpled his trash together and loaded it all onto the tray. "Well come on, let's blow this joint."

"Sure-"

The sound of gunshots interrupted the younger boy and both hit the deck as they watched two men in dark clothes walk into the restaurant and make for the cashier.

"Only in Gotham…" Both boys chorused as they made their way towards the bathrooms.

* * *

><p>Red Hood smirked as he watched the cops drag off the gangsters. "It's so much fun to fight them when they're high. Of course, why else would they hold up a fast food joint?"<p>

"Do you have any clue how many people visit these kind of places every day? It's not a bad place if you're looking to illegally pick up some cash." Red Robin noticed the look being sent his way and shrugged. "Anyway, you're right, they were easy."

"Good thing, I didn't want to have to bail you two out."

Wincing, the crime fighters turned to smile weakly at their older brother, who glared at them. Robin sighed. "We left early to come look for you two. Well, since you're already in costume, let's patrol."

"Without Bats?"

"He said as long as we stick together. He's got a JLA case anyway…"

Both younger boys whooped and began to sprint across the rooftop. Red Robin made it to the edge first and lunged off with a big grin. "Come on guys, the game's afoot!"

* * *

><p><strong>Major apologizes for how long this took! I had writers block and loss of direction while writing this and despite effort, I have to give you another chapter devoid of action. I know this is not a very good chapter but please accept it for now. The next chapter actually contains a pre thought up plot and I promise there will be some action involved.<strong>

**Please critic me on the writing and character portrayals and if possible tell me what you want to see in the future.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review.**

* * *

><p><em>tata<em>-father

_frate_-brother

_Sunt înconjurat de idioți, nu am de a pune sus cu acest nonsens_...-I'm surrounded by idiots, I have to put up with this nonsense


	4. Story 4

The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time. ~ Mark Twain

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Wishes<strong>

"La mulți ani pentru tine… La mulți ani pentru tine…"

Damian Wayne opened his eyes slowly. The boy was greeted with the sight of two vivid blue eyes that sparkled at him from under bangs of dark hair. "Fratele Happy birthday mic … La mulți ani pentru tine"

Ah. Yes…

He was seven.

Dick sat up from his position next to the child and grinned down at the tousled head of hair poking out from under a mound of blankets. "C'mon Dami, rise and shine birthday boy."

"…time is it?"

"Six Thirty. Come on, school's almost-"

"Do I have to attend today?"

The young Romani blinked then grinned. "Um, yeah, Dami. You have to go."

"You don't."

"Teacher's work day. Come on, up and at 'em."

And despite himself, Damian had a hard time saying no to his brother. As the boy levered himself out of bed, the teen smiled at him again and practically skipped to the door.

"Alfred made pancakes so hurry. I'll drive you to school. Come on!"

Jason sighed as the sounds of Dick and Damian arguing drifted through the manor's halls. "I thought you said they were getting along."

Bruce shrugged from where he was seated, reading the morning paper. "At least he talks now."

"You two are pathetic." Blue-green eyes skimming over his laptop at an alarming speed, Tim sipped at his cocoa and snorted derisively. "Damian is still in serious need of emotional help and just because he's talking now, you both dump him on Dick and tell yourself he can do it for you."

"I don't see you trying to help, twerp."

"Jay, last time I tried to talk to the kid he threatened to, and I quote, 'take my abnormally large cranium and smash it against the wall until he could use it for a bowl'. There is no way I am getting anywhere near him."

Jason and Bruce sat staring at the boy in silence for a long moment before the teen went back to his comic with a smirk. "Yep, he's Bruce's kid all right."

"Jason, shut up."

When the birthday boy in question finally entered he was followed by Dick and scowling slightly. Dick frowned at the silence and flopped in his chair while looking around the table before sighing. "Family breakfasts…when will you learn Dick? Your plans, although brilliant, never work."

"What?" Three heads rose from their reading in unison and almost made Dick smile before he shifted to face a little away from them and muttered under his breath.

"Nothing, nothing, as you were… Nu este ca și cum am lua doar pentru a vedea toată lumea de fiecare dată într-un timp. De ce ar trebui să facem de fapt, Doamne ferește, vorbesc unul cu altul și să încerce să acționeze ca o familie pentru o dată…"

Bruce bit back a comment. He hated when Dick slipped into Romanian. The boy only seemed to do it when he was deep in thought or troubled. Bruce had a feeling that Dick often vented in this way to avoid conflict, and in turn avoided closure.

"Poate că ar trebui să fie doar recunoscători că Todd este de lectură la toate. S-ar putea să crească un creier. "

There was stunned silence, followed by delighted laughter from Dick.

"Dami! Ai limba română?"

"Da." The boy shrugged. "Mama ma învățat mai multe limbi."

"Heyheyhey, I heard my name somewhere in there." Jason folded up his comic and glared at the kid. "What are you saying?"

Damian covered smoothly. "Merely that, since it's the day of my birth, I would like to hear about birthdays in America. I've never had a birthday party, what are they like?"

"You've…never…" The look on Dick's face clearly showed his horror and made Jason smirk into his cup. "Well…they differ…"

"Yeah, like with me? Until Bruce took me in, I didn't get anything. My deadbeat dad barely knew I was alive." Jason snorted. "But I guess they're pretty cool now. Free stuff and crap…"

"Huh." Tim grinned. "You know, I never thought I'd say this but Jason and I are kind of alike there. I mean, my nana tried to celebrate with me, but mom and dad were never home so…But I love 'em now. Kinda cool, knowing that people remembered."

"So I am not the only one to not celebrate my day of birth?" Damian asked. "What changed?"

They all turned to look at Dick, who blushed. "…What?! I like celebrating. It's not my fault I'm the only one who thinks that it's a big deal…"

Bruce smiled slightly. "You _are_ the only one here who had people to celebrate with."

The blush worsened. Before Bruce could say anything Dick was up and dashing for the door. "Come on Dami, Tim, school."

As the three left, Bruce stood and looked at Jason. "Stay out of trouble."

"Yessir."

* * *

><p>"And I shall lead them on a merry chase."<p>

Jason shook his head in disbelief. "Inception. Arthur. Joseph Gordon Levitt. Lame attempt Dick. Um…An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

"Avengers. Loki. Tom Hiddleson. Like that's any better. How about…That does put a damper on our relationship."

Jason looked at him blankly and the older teen chuckled to himself.

"Shut up, golden boy, I'll figure it out. I think we have more than enough balloons."

Tying off a shiny red one, Dick nodded his agreement. "Let's start hanging them."

The two boys were situated in the study, decorating the large room with multi colored balloons and a gross amount of streamers. Dick started drawing artistic capital Ds on the balloons as Jason rooted around the desk for tape. A soft cough from the doorway made them look up as Alfred set a plate of cheese and crackers on a table.

"I'll leave you to your devices while I prepare dinner for tonight. I ask that you do not come in while I am working and please, keep the mess to a minimum."

"Yessir!"

As the elderly man walked away, Jason looked at Dick. "Hey, when are your minions getting here to help?"

"They're my friends, not my min-"

"DICK!"

A blur slammed into the older boy and both figures toppled backwards as Jason sprang back with surprise.

Wally West, a freckle faced teen with green eyes and auburn hair hugged Dick tightly as the darker haired boy returned the crushing hug.

"Hey twinkle toes, how you been?"

"FineIguessImeanI'vemissedyouandIthinkit'slamethatyoucan'tWellnotthatit'syourfaultbutI-"

"West!" Jason clapped hands over his ears. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Oh, sorry Jay-bird-"

"_Don't call me that!_"

"-sometimes I get so excited…anyway, I'm good. I've missed you Dick…"

"I know, I wanted to come visit…" Dick helped his best friend up. "But I had a killer cold and Bruce asked that I not do any traveling."

"And I suppose 'cavorting' with your team is considered traveling…"

"Wally…" Dick's eyes were laughing. "Who taught you that word?"

"That's what Diana said when Donna was pestering her at Watchtower about-"

"Wally, I do not pester!" Donna Troy stood with hands on hips as she grinned at her friends. Behind her, Garth smiled shyly and stepped forward to hug Dick, his pale skin a little flushed.

"Dick…I'm sorry about this, but if it's not too much to ask…"

The teen immediately nodded and led him towards another door. "Yeah, come on, I'll show you where it is." He paused and grinned at Jason. "Oh, Jay? Princess Bride. Wesley. Cary Elwes."

"Screw you."

As the two left, Donna turned to Jason. "Hello Jace."

The teen tried to salvage his ability to speak but all he could manage was a weak wave. He'd had a crush on the young amazon ever since he'd met her; in fact, she had been the source of his first fight with Dick. He'd been sure that Dick was in love with her and had become insanely jealous. It wasn't until he overheard Dick giving her dating advice over the phone that he realized that Dick saw her as a sister. Of course she'd started dating Roy Harper at that point but that lasted all of two months and Jason wondered if he'd get a chance now…

Wally was zipping around the room, hanging the balloons and munching on the snack Alfred had left. Jason cleared his throat nervously and stooped to help Donna with the streamers. "Thanks for coming to help."

"Any excuse to get together." Donna assured him. "We haven't seen Dick in a while and it's nice to all be here. Oh, and see you of course."

Jason blushed.

* * *

><p>Damian sat at his table and stared out the window. He hated school. His father had been very firm about him not showing off in class and he had a hard time going along with the lessons when he was able to do high school level math and read perfectly well. It was infuriating. As he tried to concentrate, he happened to look out the window and frowned. For a moment, he'd been sure there was a man in black, standing by the large oak tree on the lawns. Odd… He was pulled back to his surroundings as the shy boy to his left smiled slightly.<p>

"Um, I heard it's your birthday today."

"…yes."

"Well, happy birthday."

"…thank you."

* * *

><p>"But if you don't want to go there, why not tell Bruce?"<p>

Dick snorted as he floated on his back, watching Garth swim and dive and-his lip twitched-_cavort_ through the cool waters.

"It's not that simple Gar, Bruce wants me to work at Wayne Industries and get some high level job."

"And you don't want to."

"No. But, see, I don't know what I want so I can't really argue with him. At least this is a plan, right?"

"You must have some idea of what you want to do with your life."

"Well…" Dick swam over to where his friend was clinging to the side of the pool and leaned over to whisper in his ear. Garth's eyes widened.

"Really?!"

Dick half shrugged, looking embarrassed. "It's a possibility."

"You'd be great!"

"You think s-"

They both blinked at a cough from behind them and looked up to see Roy looking down at them with a slight smirk.

"The others wanna know why you're skipping out on the work…"

"Hey Roy, when'd you get here?" Dick hauled himself out of the pool as Garth slid out gracefully and reached for a towel.

"Couple minutes ago. What're you and Gills talking about?"

"Nothing." Garth said smoothly. "Come on Bow Boy, let's go."

The three boys entered the study, Dick and Garth still damp, and grinned at the slightly messy decorations. Jason was talking to Donna as Wally finished with a last balloon.

"Great job, guys…"

"Lot of help you were." Donna laughed and looked around. "Think he'll like it?"

"As much as Damian can like anything…"

"Harsh…" Garth winced.

"Um, have you met the demon child?"

"Jay…" Dick glared at his brother before walking over to Donna and grinning at her. "Hey, so…Terry?"

Donna blushed as the other boys all stared at her. "Ah, yeah…he's…a teacher…at a community college…I take photography classes there sometimes and…um…"

"Wait, how old is this guy?"

"…Thirty…"

"Geez!" Roy looked horrified. "Don, you're eighteen!"

"We're not dating! Besides…he's a father…although his wife left him…" She tucked hair behind her ear and made a face. "She's…kind of a witch."

"Donna and I have talked about it." Dick shot Roy a look. "She's not going to pursue him…they're friends."

"Exactly." Donna agreed. "We're just-"

"Master Dick…" Alfred came into the room, looking nervous. "You may wish to turn on the tele…"

Wally was closest to the TV and flipped it on. The picture came into focus to reveal a young woman who was stationed in front of a looming building. The structure was gothic and decrepit, surrounded by a high cast-iron fence and barbed wire. Boarded and barred windows peered from the brick walls and eerie trees dotted a large and ill-treated lawn. The woman was saying:

"And although Dr. Arkham has refused to make a statement, it has been confirmed that the inmate known as The Joker has, in fact, escaped custody; killing three guards in the progress and-"

Everyone jumped at an unexpected curse from Dick as the teen whipped out a phone and began pacing the room. Wally looked at him cautiously.

"Dick…anything we can do?"

"No Walls, I just…no just wait for a sec… Haide Bruce, ridica telefonul…"

.:_Dick?_:.

"I take it you've heard."

.:_Dick, you need to have your friends go home. I'll be home soon as my meetings are done for the day._:.

"Bruce, look, I can start searching right now and-"

.:_Absolutely not-:._

"Bruce, how long have I been doing this?"

.:_…nine years. But-:._

"But nothing Bruce, I promise I won't confront him if I find him, I'll call you right away. But we have to get a jump on this because you are not spending the evening looking for him."

.:_You cannot seriously be-_:.

"Thinking that you are going to be here for your son's birthday? O-oh, trust me, I am deadly serious here."

Donna, Garth and Alfred all hid smiles at the commanding tone the young man had adopted. Roy, Wally and Jason didn't even try.

Dick was adamant. "You're going to pick him up from school and take him with you. You are going to spend time with him."

.:_Dick, I don't think he'll be heartbroken over missing a few crummy meetings…_:.

"Bruce, those meetings bored me as a child but you know what? Just being near you made it more than worth it and I want Dami to get to be with his father and feel the same feelings of comfort that I felt. You grossly underestimate the power you have over other people's emotions. You're a fantastic father, try showing it to your kid!"

Jason shook his head in amazement. Thank God for his older brother; very few people could say things like that with absolutely no embarrassment.

There was silence from the other side of the phone and Dick held his breath, really hoping he hadn't pushed too far.

.:_Be Careful._:.

Dick grinned over the sound of the phone being hung up and turned to his friends. He blinked at their expressions. "What?"

"I know we only heard half of that conversation…" Roy grinned. "But you are the only person in the world who can talk to **Him** like that."

Dick rolled his eyes. Then the teen grinned wickedly. "So…who's up for some legwork?"

* * *

><p>Damian blinked in surprise at the sight of his father standing in the parking lot. He'd grown fairly used to being picked up by Alfred, or occasionally Dick, and he couldn't remember ever seeing his father within fifty feet of the elementary school. He walked up to where Bruce was leaning against a Lamborghini, smiling nervously at him.<p>

"Ready to go?"

"…Yes."

They drove in silence for a while before Bruce coughed slightly. "How's school?"

"Adequate."

Bruce smiled slightly. "No, please, tell me how you really feel."

"That's that sarcasm thing Todd enjoys so much, correct?"

"Damian…" Bruce looked at his son and shook his head. "That was one of the longest sentences I've ever heard from you." When the boy stayed silent Bruce continued. "What about school do you not enjoy?"

Damian looked surprised for a moment, before frowning slightly in thought. "I am smarter than everyone…they're all slow…"

"Well, maybe we can see about putting you in a more advanced class." Bruce shrugged. "I had to do that for Dick and Tim, so I know the process pretty well…you'll have to make more of a jump than they did though…skip a couple grades maybe…"

Never, in his dreams, had Damian ever thought that the solution could be so simple. Bruce wasn't even thinking about it, just agreeing. The boy shifted in his seat. "About tonight…I do not have to do anything stupid do I? Grayson's not going overboard?"

"I gave him some guidelines." Bruce soothed. "It'll just be a nice family dinner, I promise."

"…Very well."

"What kind of dessert are you going to want? Alfred's making that chocolate cake you liked but we need ice cream too."

"…What kinds are there?"

Apparently a lot, Bruce thought as he and his son stood and stared at the isle full of ice cream. Damian shook his head. "Why do people need so many flavors?"

"…I'm not really sure…" Bruce squinted at a box. "Why would people put birthday cake in ice cream? Isn't that why we have cake with ice-cream?"

"This one's pink." Damian said in disgust. "Pink."

"C'mon, Damian, sometimes pink ice cream is good, like the strawberry in Neapolitan." Bruce looked at the box and frowned. "Although…I've never seen any in that particular hue…is it glowing?"

"This one is coffee flavored…you like this kind, do you not?"

"Yep!" Bruce said happily as he pulled the box out. He blinked and pulled out another box. It was blue and had a cartoonish picture of the Man of Steel on it. Bruce rolled his eyes but put it in the basket anyway. "Dick'll get a kick out of this."

"Father, I want this one."

Bruce eyed the mint chocolate chip ice cream. "You sure?"

"Yes."

The millionaire grinned. "Good, that's one of my favorites. Come on, let's get sundae toppings."

Damian watched his father thoughtfully. The simple task of choosing dessert had led to the longest conversation the boy had ever had with his father. And there had been no insults or reprimands from either party. Damian wasn't used to such a calm aura from his father and it actually made him feel more comfortable. As the child began to follow Bruce to the check out line he quickly doubled back and stared down the isle hosting chips, bread and salsa.

He could have sworn he saw a man in black…

* * *

><p>"Any luck?" Red Hood asked as he, Wonder Girl and Speedy stood on the roof of a large department store, looking out at the skyline.<p>

.:_Not yet. You looked into Quinn?_:.

"She's not involved, still at that rehab place. Where should we head next?"

.:_Try those places on the list Al's sending you, he's been known to hide out there._:.

"Rodger that. What about you guys?"

.:_Aqualad and KF are going with Red Robin to check out the factories and I'm gonna look into some of his underworld contacts._:.

"Alone?"

.:_Contrary to popular belief, I _do_ know what I'm doing._:. Hood had to smile slightly at Robin's irritated tone. The older teen continued. .:_Remember, do not engage. I'm going to be out of range for a while but stick together and contact Bruce if you find him, got it?_:.

"I got it." Hood rolled his eyes as his brother hung up. "Dork…"

"Why's Dick so…nervous?" Wonder Girl sat next to the teen and Hood really had to thank the fates that he had a full face mask on because his face was most likely as red as his hood. "I know he's always a little on the serious side, but he's being cautious even for him."

"You have to call him Robin when we're in uniform." Hood grinned at how easily that had come out. Jeez, he sounded like Bruce. "Robin and Batman are a little sensitive when it comes to Joker. Obviously the man is insane and dangerous…but I've always kind of gotten the vibe that there's something else they're not telling us about. Sort of like something really, really bad happened…"

"Like the way Rob feels about Two-face?" Speedy asked absentmindedly as he looked over the edge of the roof.

Wonder Girl and Red Hood looked at each other in confusion. Hood cleared his throat. "Um, what about Robin and Two-Face..?"

Speedy froze and looked over his shoulder. "…Not my tell."

"Roy…"

"Not. My. Tell." The red head straightened his bow and avoided eye contact. "So these places Rob mentioned?"

"Yeah, let's go." He blinked as his comm went off and rolled his eyes. "I think I know who that is…"

* * *

><p>"Are they alright?"<p>

Bruce smiled at Damian as he snapped his phone and nodded, feeling a little guilty. Dick, Jason and Tim were all smart enough to deal with a bit of fact finding. There was absolutely no reason to be checking in on them so much. This was his time with Damian; he just had to keep telling himself that. "They're fine. Look, I'm really sorry about you having to come along…"

The boy shrugged and looked out the window of the car. They had left the store after making their purchases and the boy was debating about pulling out his ipod. "I don't mind." He stiffened and his voice sharpened, startling his father. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Bruce asked, shooting his child a confused look from the corner of his eye.

"There is this man dressed in black that I have seen several times today."

"You think you're being stalked?"

Well, now that his father said it out loud, it sounded a little odd. "I do not know, all I know is-"

Whatever he'd been about to say was drowned out by the screeching of tires as a truck barreled out in front of them and Bruce had to swerve to avoid a messy collision. Bruce flung an arm out to steady Damian as the car skidded to a halt. Panting, the man looked at his son. "Are you alright?"

Damian nodded dumbly. The boy looked a little pale as Bruce climbed out of the car to yell at the other driver, who was babbling as he shook his head. Still calming himself, Damian looked up and blinked at the sight of the figure in black.

"I-I'm so sorry sir…I didn't see you coming and I-"

"How could you not see us? We had the right of way!—Damian!" The man darted after his son, who had slipped out of the car and was running off toward the crowds of people milling around and gaping at the almost crash site.

The boy pushed past people and looked around frantically as he made his way down the street. He was sick and tired of seeing this figure and was determined to figure out what was going on. Out of his peripheral he saw the familiar black clothes and turned the corner, starting out across the street. A large truck came barreling out of no-where and Damian barely managed to figure out what he was looking at as the headlights illuminated him before a pair of strong arms was hauling him backwards and off the street. He collapsed against his savior and lay on the sidewalk, panting heavily and shaking slightly.

Two near death experiences in the space of five minutes was extreme, even for Damian. Bruce hauled him up and grasped his shoulders, kneeling in front of him and running over his form with panicked eyes. "Are you alright?"

The boy nodded mutely and looked over his shoulder, but his savoir was gone. Bruce sighed and pulled the boy into an alley, looking around. Suddenly a lithe form landed next to Bruce.

"What is wrong with you? What kind of babysitting was that?!"

Damian started at the sight of Dick in dark jeans, thin black tank top and leather jacket. The teen's eyes were covered in brown contacts and his dark hair was gelled back. Bruce sighed heavily. "It's a long story."

"Hrnn…" Dick snorted and squatted in front of Damian, looking up into the boy's eyes. "You alright?"

Feeling a little amused by the similarity in tone as he was asked the question for the second time that day, Damian nodded again and frowned thoughtfully. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm undercover."

Bruce growled. "Alone? Where are your brothers?"

"With the Titans. Figured I'd hit Joker's associates, see what they know. Turns out, they don't know anything. Also, there aren't many."

Battling between amusement and irritation, Bruce shook his head. "Go home. All of you. We'll deal with him later, when I can help. Get going and don't forget to stay in character until you're out of that get up."

"Sure thing, Pops."

"Goodbye, 'Richie'. Come on Damian, let's go home."

"Pops? Richie?" Damian looked up at his father in confusion. "Why do I feel like I've missed something?"

"Long story." Bruce sighed as he climbed back into his car. "Can you promise me no more running off?"

"Fine." Damian looked out the window and let himself become lost in his thoughts. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"Why…When that car almost hit me, Grayson could have been hurt. But he jumped in anyway…"

Bruce looked at the boy and felt a wave of understanding wash over him. "Well, you'd do the same for him, right?"

Damian blinked then nodded slowly as his father continued. "When you care about someone, you want to keep them safe. Their wellbeing takes precedence over your own. He's got your back and wants to make sure you're not hurt. It's part of being in a family."

The boy thought about that. He'd always been taught to accept that death was behind each corner and to trust no one. But ever since he'd come to live with his father, he'd had people looking out for him. And, even though the thought frightened him, he'd come to appreciate having them there. Perhaps he didn't really want to walk alongside death anymore. Perhaps life really was the more attractive notion. Perhaps…risks were unnecessary.

"Father…is it alright if I invite someone to dinner tonight?"

Bruce started, then smiled. "Yes, of course."

Damian thought about the shy boy in his class and nodded.

Standing by the road, the man in black watched the car drive off. He dusted off his black robe and shrugged his boney shoulders. "OH WELL. I GUESS I'LL LEAVE THE KID FOR NOW. REALLY WISH PEOPLE WOULD STOP GETTING INVOLVED. I SWEAR, NO ONE JUST DIES ON TIME ANYMORE."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that this was mostly fluff but I wanted to play with Damian some and suddenly the Titans popped up and I thought why not. Also includes a stupid cameo by a Terry Pratchett character. Yeah…<strong>

**Next story is a remake of an old Batman story and will have a nice bit of action. I want to throw in a cameo at the beginning so if there's a hero you want me to add in, let me know through comments. **

**I think I'm going to try for a post every month, since school keeps me busy. So please let me know what you think and see you next month. Same bat-time, same bat-channel. **

* * *

><p><em>La mulți ani pentru tine… La mulți ani pentru tine…<em>-Happy Birthday to you...happy birthday to you...

_Fratele Happy birthday mic … La mulți ani pentru tine-_Happy birthday little brother, happy birthday to you

_Nu este ca și cum am lua doar pentru a vedea toată lumea de fiecare dată într-un timp. De ce ar trebui să facem de fapt, Doamne ferește, vorbesc unul cu altul și să încerce să acționeze ca o familie pentru o dată…_-It's not like we only get to see everyone every once in a while. Why should we in fact, God forbid, talk to each other and try to act like a family for once ..

_Poate că ar trebui să fie doar recunoscători că Todd este de lectură la toate. S-ar putea să crească un creier._-Maybe we should just be grateful that Todd is reading at all. Might grow a brain.

_Dami! Ai limba română?_-Dami! You speak Romanian?

_Da...Mama ma învățat mai multe limbi._-Yes...My mother taught me several languages


End file.
